Hidden Track
by LuftBlood
Summary: After a deadly attempt to kill off Titan Beast Boy, the Titans must take a daring trip around the world to confront their enemy facetoface. But, things will change, and their mission turns into a race against time. BBT and RS, rated T for blood. Chap21 up
1. Before Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and if I did... grins wickedly

**Chapter 1- Before Your Eyes**

"_AAAAHHHH_"

The bloody scream erupted through Titans Tower, filling the hearts, the minds, and the souls of anyone who lingered awake at such at hour, as well as rousing the five teens whom once slept peacefully.

The large room was oddly chilly for the warm summer night. Robin shivered as he waited for the rest of the Titans to enter the room.

After a short amount of time, four other Titans came in at their own rate..which was quite fast though the time.

"What happend?" Robin asked frantically.

"I-I know not..I was in a most peaceful slumber when-"

"Where's Beast Boy?" Terra cut Starfire off, frowning.

Robin's blood ran cold, and after a brief moment of uneasy silence, the five teens bolted down the same hallway. Slamming into eachother at the doorway in their mad stampede.  
Raven and Starfire defied gravity and flew their way to the destination, leaving not nearly as much traffic.

After darting down a few halls, all five Titans arrived at their comrade's door. Robin then kicked down Beast Boy's door with ease, and they flooded inside.

Minutes passed, and the fairly messy room was turned upsidedown, of course with no luck.

When the Titans just about gave up hope he was here, their train of thought was broken by a scream.

"_Beast Boy!_"

Four of the Titans whirled around and ran next to Terra, who knelt in a corner.

There, huddled in the corner, lay a blood-stained Beast Boy.

Blood came in small streams from cuts that lay on his arms and one long slender one down the side of his head. Blood dripped from his mouth, and if youpeeredinto it, there lyea pool of thick, red liquid. His uniform had rips and tears, most ofwhich exposed more smaller slices.

But, the main source of the problem, lay on his leg.

The fabric on his right leg had been torn off completely, exposing a very disturbing sight.

One the side of his right leg, where the most tender skin was, was a gaping hole. The hole looked as if it had been chewed off, flesh missing and bloodonce churning blood was now exposed andsnake-lined down at a face-pace,causing massive bloodloss.

Beast Boy had once had his head to the wall, but sensing nearby people, he turned around slowly to stare the Titans in the eye.

His eyes were nearly unbearable. They held a glaze to them of pain and shock. His eyes were swollen and red, veins pulsing. He eyed the nearest Titan, Terra, and locked her into a bone-chilling gaze, and if intense care wasn't needed on her crippled love, she would've tried to escape the ghostly stare, and look away.

-----

First chapter, and possibly rocky start, eh? Well, you tell me! Oh, and for the record, chapters will be decently long, all of them will most likely be longer but possibly (but very, veryunlikely) some shorter than this one.Anyway, updates will be quick, being I already have fifteen chapters written. Hope you enjoy my story, and please R&R!


	2. Information Proclomation

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

**Chapter 2- Information Proclomation  
**  
Terra had to fight the emotions flooding into her as well as the questions.What had happened? Why did it happen? And who did it?

"What...what happend to him?" Terra asked, voice quivering from the battle inside her.

"I don't know. And we won't know anything until we get some answers. He's in to bad of a condition to tell us anything. I doubt he can even move. Terra and Raven, take Beast Boy down to the infirmary and make him as comfortable as possible. Cyborg, go with them and get his heart rate. Also check his wounds and do what you can. Last, give him some anesthetic, he's suffering when he's awake. And Starfire, you come with me and see if we can track down Beast Boy's attacker. Everyone got that?" Robin instructed, eyeing the team.

The Titans nodded and ran off to their destinations.  
-----  
(Raven, Terra, and Cyborg)

Raven and Terra laid Beast Boy down on the infirmary bed carefully, andthen walked over to Cyborg.

"Anything we can do?" Terra asked quietly.

Cyborg glanced at them. "Yeah, there are some swabs in the cabinet above me, grab them and some bandages I have down here. Raven, help Terra clean his wounds before you heal them, I wouldn't like to take the chance of missing any minuscule pieces of damage. Also, don't heal his main wound, I would like to take a look at it first for any infection."

The girls nodded, then took to work. While healing, Raven and Terra noticed not all the cuts were blade marks like they assumed. Some were bites and scratches. They went deep, deeper than any of them expected.

Almost finished with their assigned jobs, Ravenbegan healing one of the larger scratches, but stopped at the sight of a shimmering puddle in the wound.

She looked closer, then narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Cyborg,"

"Yeah?"

"I think you might want to take a look at this."

Cyborg mumbled as he reluctantly tore his eyes from the heart monitor and walked over to where Raven kneeled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is that what I think it is?" Raven pointed at the shimmering puddle.

Cyborg leaned closer, and then eyed Raven. "Uh, Rae, it's just blood. But why is it--?"  
"Silver? Thats because it's not human blood." She didn't hesitate when she delicately putone of her fingers in the shallow pool of thick, silver liquid.

"But... it was a _human_ that attacked Beast Boy, right? I mean, what else could've--"

"_Anything_ else, Cyborg. I know enough," She hesitated, but continued. "I know enough from my father to say this is demon blood. It was something from my realm that attacked, but not of my planet."

"Ok, I'll give ya that. But that thing tore Beast Boy apart. How could've he...-it-...lost blood from such an unfair battle?" Cyborg questioned.

Raven sighed. "Simple. No one in the right mind would simply let a demon attempted an assualt wtih defending itself. You're giving the demon way to much credit and Beast Boy to little. Beast Boy must've tried to fight back, but being he is human...-or as close as he can get to human-...he merely has the limitations someone human around his age would have. Even you wouldn't stand a chance against whatever he faced. No one could, except for another demon of equal or greater skill."

Cyborg stared blankly at her, and Raven gave up.

"Now, I believed I've covered most everything. I'm going to keep that wound there so Robin can see it, too." She paused. "Terra, stay here with Cyborg and help him with the rest of the wounds. Beast Boy is asleep now, and don't let him wake up. He needs his rest." And with that, Raven stood up,turned on her heel and walked out the door swiftly.  
-----  
(Robin and Starfire)

Robin tried to concentrate as Starfire paced up and down the large room, questions pouring from her mouth to fast for Robin to make out clearly.  
Between the ruckus, Robin had managed to find clawed footprints scattered across the floor and walls of the room. But, after following the trail of prints, they disappeared out the window without a trace. Whatever this thing was it had wings, and had the brains to use them to make a quick but silent getaway.

Robin grunted in frustration as he tried to focus on the monitor, but Starfire's stream of questions didn't do the situation any good.

He finally sighed and walked over to Starfire, putting his hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop and look up at him.

"Star, it's ok. Beast Boy is fine and in intensive care, and the situation is under control." He didn't know if that was the truth or not. They had so little information. "Whatever that thing was, it may have gotten away, but we're all fine. We'll hunt that thing down like the dog it is and he'll get what he deserves." Robin assured.

Starfire sniffled, she had apparently been crying. "You speak of the truth?"

Robin smiled. "I speak of the truth."

After abrief hug,Robin broke the silence.

"C'mon. We have alot of work to be done and standing here won't do us any good."

Starfire beamed with newfound confidence and chirped, "Yes, let this case be cracked!"  
-----  
Two hours and gone by, and still no luck. Cyborg continued to watch the monitor, and Terra sat by Beast Boy, holding her hand on his forehead. It felt terribly cold.

Robin and Starfire managed to find a scent trail only to discover the killer and flown out towards with ocean. They began to realize it came from a distant land.

After Raven had left the infirmary, she had gone to her room and did not leave for any reason, though unmissed. The Titans bustled around, though they would've been better off with her knowledge of whatever this creature was.

Soon, all the Titans slumped in their chairs. Their heads pounded from the hordes of information that pumped through them. They did not know what their next move was, and Beast Boy had not yet awoken from the antidote Cyborg had given him.

The Titans had nearly given upon everfinding the silent killer, Raven suddenly appearedandquickly stepped in the infirmary. She had a book cradled in her right arm.

"Get Robin and Starfire in here now." She said simply, andglanced at Beast Boy. "And wake him up, we have alot to discuss and no time to loose."  
-----

Eh, nothin' to say.Hehe,so please R&R!


	3. Emotion Commotion

**Chapter 3- Emotion Commotion**

As Raven gave them their brief instructions, Cyborg's and Terra's mind filled with questions. But they quickly brushed them aside, and Cyborg walked briskly over to the infirmary's monitor, and after pressing a series of keys, Robin and Starfire's solemn faces appeared on the screen.

This also caused Cyborg's face to appear on the main room's screen, and Robin looked up at him, thankful for a break. He got up from his chair and walked over to him.

"What is it?"

"Raven wants everyone in here, double-time." Cyborg answered quickly.

"What for?"

"I wish I knew myself... Y'all just get in here quickly; we need to get Beast Boy up."

Robin cocked an eyebrow, but nodded to Cyborg and switched off the monitor. He turned around to face Starfire.

"You got all that?" Robin asked.

"I did, friend Raven has uncovered information, this will be helpful, yes?" Starfire questioned, tilting her head to the side, innocently.

"I hope so, lets go!" And with a wave of a hand, Robin and Starfire headed towards with infirmary.  
-----

Upon Robin and Starfire's arrival, Raven nodded at them and motioned them over.

"Good, your here. Before I can go on, we need to wake up him," Raven motioned towards Beast Boy. "And ideas?"

Cyborg twiddled his thumbs, "I have one idea, but Beast Boy probably wouldn't appreciate it if you saw anything from--"

"His past, if I went into his mind?" Raven finished for him, cocking and eyebrow.

Cyborg twitched a little, uncomfortable at the fact that she knew what he was going to say so quickly,but went on. "Well, you could be in and out quickly, with just a flick of the mind you could--"

"Just a _flick_ of the mind? Cyborg, I can't go in his head and mess around like its _**candyland!**_" Raven exploded, cutting him off again.Her face now held a hint of red from anger.

Cyborg backed away cautiously, noting his mistake.

After Raven cooled down, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. Look, what I'm saying is its not that simple to just waltz in his conscious and wake him. Along with the whole process being difficult, I could easily rupture his memories by accident, or see something he doesn't want me to."

Cyborg took a brave step forward. "About the process being difficult, didn't you go in Robin's mind once? I mean, if you could do it then, then I'm sure--"

Raven almost lost her temper again, but calmed herself down. "I didn't go _in_ his mind, I _saw_ through his eyes. Big difference."

Robin blinked. _"You did what?"_

Raven sighed. "This is no time to worry about the past. We need to focus on what's happening now. So, does anyone else have any--"

But she was cut off by a small whisper.

_"What's going on?"_

Everyone whipped around; as they did they incredulously found Beast Boy sitting up in bed.

_"That thing...it's...it's coming to get me..."_ Beast Boy's eyes flooded with tears and started to stream down his face. But no one dared move, afraid to scare him

_"It...it wants to **kill me!**" _Beast Boy's whisper quicklycrescendo to a shout as more tears flooded his eyes; blurring his vision.

_**"Don't let it kill me! Please, help! I don't wanna die... It wants me dead... please save me..."**_ Beast Boy clutched his head and doubled-over, screaming and sobbing to no end.

Without thinking, Terra ran over to Beast Boy and put a hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him. She put her other hand on his cheek and turned his head so she looked at him.

Beast Boy didn't like that.

Thinking it was some_thing_ else; he gave a yelp and jumped back and off the bed, slamming into the wall. But as soon as his feet touched solid ground, his feet gave way and hit the floor, continuing his meltdown.

**_"Get away from me! I don't wanna die! And I won't let you kill me!"_**

Worried that he would hurt himself more mentally and physically, all five Titans jumped on the bed and peered over the side, where they saw Beast Boy half-lying on the ground, now looking at them.

His voice returned to a whisper. _"Please... don't let it kill me... I saved her... it turned on nature... it made an alliance... it wants me dead..."_

His vision faltered, then all went black.

-----

Weee, another chapter! Argh, I noticed again some typos, oh well. I know what to do next time so they wont be there. His final statement will not be explained for a long time to come, so sit back and relax. (Technically, you'll see the POV from them, but not actually be explained by Beast Boy until later). Thank you to all who reviewed, and R&R!


	4. Down to Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titnas. (forgot last time)

**Chapter 4- A Story Worth Telling**

"_Garfield…"_

"_Garfield… can you hear me?"_

"_H…Hello? W-who's there?" Beast Boy answered to the darkness. _

"_Shhh, your safe now. Rest… just rest." Cooed the voice._

"_Please…w-who are you?"_

"_Garfield, it's me…now rest. Everything is just fine. I love you."_

_It sure sounded like something Terra would say, but the voice was muchtoo old for hers. Whoever it was, it was a woman whom sounded very familiar._

_Finally it hit him._

"…_Mom? Mom, is that you?" _

_Silence._

"_Mom! Where are you? How can I hear you? I thought you were_--"

"_Calm yourself, Garfield. I must go now… but you're in safe hands. You'll wake up soon, good-bye, Gar. I love you… so much."_

"_Mom! No! D-don't leave! Please!"_

Light began to streamBeast Boy'svision as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but it cleared.

Beast Boysat up, rubbing his head, and looked around. The room was empty, but he was hooked up to different kinds of gadgets and gizmos. Some pierced his skin, and two were attached to his temples. He had machines all around him that took his pulse, heart rate, and brainwaves. And to top all this off, he was strapped to the bed.

"_What am I, a psychopath?" _Beast Boy whispered to himself.

"Well, you sure acted pretty close." Joked a voice.

"Huh?" Beast Boy had been looking down at all the tubes that criss-crossed his body when the voice echoed the room.

Terra stood leaned against the door, she had evidently just come in.

Beast Boywas a little embarrassed for his girlfriend to see him like this, he blushed and smirked at her comment. "Very funny, why am I here? Did I do something wrong?"

Terrawalked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well… not really. You didn't attack anyone, you just had a mental breakdown, I guess." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh… that. Um, I'm sorry for what happened. I-I guess I was just scared, before I woke up, I remembered something trying to drag me out the window, it was ruthless… it wanted me dead, but every time it had the open chance to kill me, it hesitated. Someone might have told him not to… but itsthat whothat I'm worried about." Beast Boy said.

Terra smiled again and put her hand to his forehead. He followed her hand with his emerald eyes and wondered what she was doing.

After she took her hand from his head, she said "Well, you feel much better. Earlier when I felt your head it was freezing… you were probably just in a cold sweat, nervous is another way of putting it."

"Heh, I would guess so." Beast Boy shifted around as best he could in theinfirmary bed. "Um, do the Titans want me in this thing? 'Cause it's kinda uncomfortable." He admitted.

"Oh! Oops, sorry, I didn't realize you were still in this machine."

Beast Boysmiled, finding it amusing she didn't realize he was in this thing the whole time.

Terra quickly pressed a nearby button, and the straps unbuckled and all the tubes exerted themselves from his body.Beast Boywinced as the needles quickly shot out.

Beast Boygot up and sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. He heaved himself up, but he hadapparently been down for a long time, and his legs wouldn't hold the support.

Beast Boyyelped as he started to fall, but Terra jumped over and caught him.

"Uh... heh, thanks." He said looking up at her.

"No problem." She smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "Need help?"

Beast Boy nodded, a little embarrassed, and then leaned all his weight on Terra. He felt her tense up as she suddenly carried all the weight, but relaxed soon afterward.

"The Titans probably want to see you, and if you still don't have your land legs… we can take it slow." She smiled in a playful manner.

Beast Boyscoffed. "Me? Plea--" He stopped himself as he took a step forward and stumbled, but again Terra was there to catch him.

Terralooked at him again and arched and eyebrow.

Beast Boyflushed, "Well… um… I guess… we could take it a _little _slow."

Terra giggled and pulled him closer as they limped out and towards the main room of Titans Tower.

-----

The room was awkwardly quiet. Robin sat on the edge of the sofa, deep in thought. Cyborg re-checked the footprints using the room's monitor; just to be sure they didn't miss anything. Raven sat in a dark corner meditating, but it seemed as if she was uncomfortable and uneasy.And Starfire, once again, paced the perimeter of the large room.

No one stirred as footsteps echoed through the neighboring hall, but everyone did look up when they entered the room. And at the sight of Beast Boy and Terra, everyone stood up and walked over to the twosome.

"Well, lookey here! The little dude's back up. How ya feelin', BB?"

Beast Boy glanced about, uncomfortable to face the team somewhat, and shrugged, "Ok, I guess. Been better, though."

"At least your feeling better than you did, I'm sure." Robin said, almost grimly.

Beast Boy glanced down, and Raven chorused in,"If he wasn't, then he wouldn't be here right now. But what matters is that he is, and now we can get down to business."

Terra let Raven help Beast Boy over to the couch, and upon arrival Raven sat him firmly on the cushion as the rest of the team swarmed around.

"Now," Raven started, puting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "tell me _exactly_ what happened."

-----

Yay, another chapter! This one took some time, and sorry for the long update. Hope you enjoy, and stick around for chapter two! R&R!


	5. The Written Note

**(A/N) Hey guys,just thought I'd point out something. The chapter name that was before the chatper was wrong. The one on the pull-down link to pick chapters was right. Until my PM is replied, I will leave it as such and fix it ASAP. Sorry for the confusion, once again, and on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5- The Written Note OR A Story Worth Telling**

**-----**

Raven just asked Beast Boy to retell the story that had been ripping his soul in two for the past few days. He didn't want to relive it, or give away the facts of the brutal assault, but it was for the good of his and even the others well-being.

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment, but caught hold of his courage with a firm grip and told his story.

"It wasn't any different from a normal night, I guess. After we all said goodnight I had gone to bed like usual. Something woke up at around 12:00; it sounded like claws scratching on my window. Naturally, I got up to see what it was. But as I got there, the window was wide open, and there were visible scratches on the wall below the window and on the window. I didn't know what to do, but I knew better than to get everyone up at this time for a problem that was probably only a squirrel." He added humorlessly. "Anyway, I went back to bed, not really thinking on it. But was I turned around, I walked straight into something. I knew it wasn't my wall or a piece of furniture… I know my room better than that, but it sure was hard. Since I wasn't exactly expecting it, it startled me and so I fell down…and as I looked up I saw a shimmer of white."

Beast Boy took a deep breath, and then went on.

"It wasn't until _it _moved that I got to see what the shimmer was. And as the bulk shifted, I noticed it wasn't a piece of furniture at all…it was _something_… and don't bother asking me _what _it was, 'cause I don't know myself. As I looked up at the creature, it didn't take a moments hesitation to grab me and toss me across the room like a ball. Although I've had a lot of experiences like that, it stunned me nevertheless. It took the opportunity to grab me again, this time I flew straight out the window; unfortunatly, my window was only slightly opened, and as I was tossed out of the Tower I hit what was in my path."

_So that explains the smaller scratches, _Raven thought to herself.

"But, I had the chance to morph into a hawk; the creature had come up to the window, looking down as if looking for me. I then had the upper hand, as I flew up I hooked myself on him. He easily tossed me off, but I recovered this time from my fall. I morphed again, this time into a cheetah. Trying to get him wounded in some way, I charged at him and bit him square on the arm. To much of my dismay, all this did was spray its blood everywhere and the creature didn't even seem to care so much on the wound…"

_And that explains the pool of blood on him, _Raven thought again.

"And even worse, the flesh just…_rebuilt_. The creature found this to his liking that I had tried but failed…he awkwardly smirked at me, and grabbed me yet again, then threw me across the room, harder this time.

"I didn't recover quite so quickly, it grabbed me… and bit me like a piece of food. Right on my leg, I'm sure you guys have seen it already," He paused and started rubbing his leg as if it were in pain. "The pain was too much for my body, andit knocked me out. But it wasn't until you guys came in that it was finished with me." He finished with a solemn smile.

Raven and the Titans were silent for a moment, but finally Raven spoke up."That was… almost helpful. Do you know exactly what the creature looked like?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

Beast Boy nodded slightly. "Kinda… It was bulky, packed with muscle, but was pretty slender. Something like a snake 'cause it had no legs, just one long slender tail, and also had the head like a snake. It was about 7 feet tall, not including its tail that gave him support. It had two wings on its back, dragon-like wings. Spikes also ran down his back, getting smaller as it got to the end of its tail. It did have two arms though, stubby, but the claws were extremely sharp, kinda like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It had two fangs that stuck out of its mouth, and believe it or not, flame slightly poured from its eyes… and as it got more mad, the flame intensified."

"Is that all you know? No symbol or--" Raven was cut off.

"Yeah! It was a circly-thingy with dots around it on its chest. It also had a--"

"There! That's all I need, thanks." Although her enthusiasm, Raven didn't show it in her voice, like usual.

"But I wasn't finished!" Beast Boy protested.

"That doesn't matter, that was all I needed, all of you come back here tonight at 8:00, and I'll have gathered enough information by then." And with that, Raven quickly sat up and hovered to her room and out of sight.

The Titans,befuddled,just stared and blinked. Confused, they just shrugged and walked off to do their own thing. Beast Boy hung around Terra and Starfire with Robin. Cyborg just sat around watching TV or just walked around, feeling rather bored.

The Titans didn't want to do any more research, feeling it was useless with Raven on the hunt for whatever this case was. So for the nextthree hours, they did what they felt.

-----

Obediently, all the Titans gathered into the main room at eight o' clock sharp, where Raven already sat.

"Good, you came." Raven greeted.

"Well, we couldn't exactly hide." Beast Boy commented also grimly.

Raven shot him a look, taking it offensively, but went on anyway.

"Despite that remark, I'm glad you all came. Based on Beast Boy's description on the demon…"

"_Demon?"_ All the Titans --minus Cyborg and Terra-- chorused at once.

"Yes, _demon_," Raven added impatiently. "Going on, I found out almost everything on the creature. Where it lives, where did it come from, and so on."

All the Titans nodded, giving Raven the sign to go on.

"Now, what I discovered is this demon was never actually a demon. Like Beast Boy commented, it looked like a snake, because it _was _a snake at one time. It died, somehow, and apparently it was on a mission, because that snake wasn't about to give up. It apparently made a deal with some demons, again of my realm, but not of my planet, and so he was brought back to life… now a demon of his own. He now lives on the planet Zanzar, alone or with others I don't know. But now, he is down here on earth for some reason. And that reason has something to do with Beast Boy."

"Well, now that it's down here on earth, what are we going to do about it? Being it's after a Titan; we need to stop it… but how? We have no clue where it is." Robin asked.

"That's where your wrong, Robin." Raven said.

Robin was a little taken back at that, but let Raven continue.

Raven paused and lifted the book she had taken along with her. She opened it to a specific page, where a piece of paper lay like a bookmark.

"I found this, when I was inspecting Beast Boy's room. It was near the corner where we found him a few nights ago.

Raven held out the blood-stained text, and the rest of the Titans scurried behind her and read.

The note read:

_The only snow-capped mountain in its land_

_Brown or green, it's all so grand_

_Rivers are flowing, rivers are dry_

_Some may live, others will die_

_Travel east to the land of no-wealth_

_Look upon the keeper's shelf_

_Written text lye under the beast_

_Travel now or your time will cease_

_-----_

Eh, I know… 'cease' and 'beast' don't really rhyme. Oh well. This one was kinda short, and for that I apologize. It also did not require as muchediting as did the others, and although I wishI could've had more, I am dismayed to say this one has less 'mojo' then others. Hopefully that will all change soon. What does the note mean? Well, find that out next chapter.Chapter 6 will be updated immediantly, so stick around! R&R!


	6. Little Change Doesn't Hurt Anyone

**Chapter 6- Little Change Doesn't Hurt Anyone**

**-----**

Upon reading the note, all five Titans locked Raven in a gaze, as if a silent question of _'what does this mean?'_, and having the same thing on his mind, Beast Boy spoke up, "Raven, it's a riddle. And I'm pretty sure you're good at riddles. Can you decode it?"

"Of course I can decode it; I already know what it means." Raven replied. "Well, speak up! What the heck does this mean?" Beast Boy persisted, urgently.

Ravenpointed at the note. "All these clues add up to one thing: Africa. Kilimanjaro is the only snowy mountain in Africa; Africa is also either brown or green, depending on the place and season. Also depending on that is whether rivers are flowing or not. Last, Africa is a harsh environment, hence 'some may live, others will die.'"

As Raven finished, Beast Boy spoke upagain,"Ok, but where in Africa? It's so big!"

Raventhen pointed at the second half of the note. "East, there are lots of places in east Africa, but directly east is Kenya. 'The land of no-wealth,' well lots of Africais un-wealthy, but Kenya has a reserve. So, look at the name 'keeper's,' I say, before we determine the rest of the note, we head to Africa. As soon as possible."

Robin got a blank expression on his face. "So you're saying we just up and leave to Africa? This journey is going to take is longer than that, Raven."

Raven nodded at Robin,"Of course, that's why we are waiting a night." She got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Beast Boy, your room has basically collapsed from the battle, therefore you can't stay there," She studied everyone for a moment. "Stay with Terra for tonight, pack up anything you need, or for Beast Boy has left, and get it ready for tomorrow. Beast Boy, I have something you might need, follow me."

Beast Boy and Terra had both been tainted red at the plans, but upon Raven's summoning Terra nudged him up. Beast Boy then trotted over to Raven whom was already swiftly making her way down the hall.

"Watcha need, Raven?" He asked, still following her.

"_You _are going to be our means of transportation, but you need to be a bit larger than a pterodactyl." Raven stated, barely looking over her shoulder.

Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks and blinked, _"What? _But how--"

"Just follow me." Raven ordered, cutting Beast Boy off.

Beast Boygot a little irritated, but did has he was told andfollowed anyway. But, they soon arrived at Raven's doorway. It slided open, cutting the air with a _swoosh. _Raven stepped in, but whirled around and cut Beast Boy off. "Wait here." She stated simply, and melted into the darkness of her forbidden room. Beast Boy'sirritation came back as he waited for Raven as she rummaged through her room.

But, within a short amount of time, Raven's door _swooshed _open, and she immediantly reached out and grabbed his wrist. Raven then turned around and headed back into her room, Beast Boy right behind.

Raven did not slow her pace as she quickly set Beast Boy down on her bed, and walked over to her dresser on the other side of the dark room. Beast Boy followed her with curious eyes, but then lost interest and studied the sorcerer's room.

It wasn't unusual for someone like her, dark… lonely… oddly creepy…

"Here," Raven walked quickly over to him and gave him a necklace, a rune hanging on the end.

"And how is this supposed to help us?"Beast Boyasked, lifting the rune to eye-level and studied its odd texture, though he didn't learn very much.

"This is what I'm giving you now before you learn the spell, the actual spell would take quite some time, and we have very little. Here…"

Beast Boy almost immediantlylost color in his face, "You mean I'm gunna be a spell caster like _you?_" He managed to choke out, and it almost sounded like criticism.

And Raven took it that way, because her face darkened quickly, hair flailing and eyes alight,"I am **_not_** a **_spell caster!_**" She bellowed.

Beast Boy just lost more color in his face at the outburst,"But… I mean uh…. 'Course your not! You're a… a…" He rubbed the back of his head in desperation.

Raven noticed that he was uncomfortable, and calmed down. "Sorry, what I meant to say is I'm not a spell caster… _per say_... but that doesn't matter now. What I meant was I will be the one putting a spell on _you_," For the first time in Beast Boy's time with the Titans, he saw a flicker of embarrassment cross Raven's emotionless face. "Well um…"

"I get it," Beast Boy put his hands, signaling her she has no need to explain. "Go on."

Ravengave a slight grunt. "Anyway, what it will do, is give you a new morph. Until then, just hold the rune in your hand, and say the word 'Uno-oso,' it means: 'Summon the Beast,' try it now, once you do, you will be given one orb, quite small, though. Inside, you will find a hazy picture of what you will be morphing into. I already know, and you won't see the beast until you've mastered this art. Try it now, and for the future you will get larger as you practice more. But your first or second morph will still be able to carry us all."

"Wait!" Beast Boy stopped Raven as she turned and headed to the otherside of the room.

She turned around and glared at him, "What?"

"How do I trigger the orb?"

"…Oh…"Raven hid her face for a second, and then walked back to Beast Boy.

"All you need is a position,"Raven moved in front of him.

"Spread your legs and lean your body forward, _very_ slightly, though. Good, now, hold your arms out, and clamp your hands together, orb in middle. Okay, now, flip your arms. Right one on top, left on bottom, but still holding the orb. Finally, spread your arms out, right going up, left going down. The orb should stay where it was, floating. The orb will then explode, revealing the hazy beast more clearly. You will be covered in a fog, the first few times, but that's normal. Got that?" Raven finished, returning to a common standing position.

Beast Boy looked awkward, so he shifted back to normal position as wellfor the casting. Then he nodded to Raven, who retreated to the other side of the room. Why? Beast Boy didn't know, but he was about to.

Beast Boy had already summoned the orb, and then Raven nodded to him to begin.

Beast Boy took in a deep breath, then withdrew it. Holding his arms out—orb it middle—he quickly shifted into position, giving a short battle cry, and lifted his arms obediently as soon as they were turned.

Every muscle, every joint, every bone, and everything else tensed up and felt like it was growing larger from within while his skin and flesh stayed right where it was, causing extreme pain.

"_Ah, Raven! What's… What's happening? You never said anything about this!_"Beast Boycried over the newfound wind that enveloped Beast Boy and carried him up

"I know," Raven said under her breath.

Beast Boy clenched his teeth—still holding his position, but finally he felt his whole body begin to grow. Two stubs started to patrude from either side of his spine, his nails grew to the size and shape of talons… _large _talons. His feet did the same thing. He felt two more stubs grow from atop his head, and a plate-like thing grow from the tip of his nose, eventually growing wider as it flattened itself on the back of Beast Boy's head.

Changes were happening everywhere on the Changeling's body, and Raven watched helplessly as the pain visibly racked through every vein in him. Beast Boy also just tightened his muscles and clenched his teeth, waiting for the pain to subside.

It never did.

Finally giving in to the pain that took hold of his very body and shook it senseless, he feebley let go of what little consciencous he held onto.

------

So many blackouts! And that definatly won't be the last, unfortunatly. Sometimes, you just have to stop it there unless you would rather me stick another chapter in the same one. I noticed some more typos, and for that I sincerly apologize. I honest to goodness have no clue how they appear, but I will rid the little gremlins once and for all! Chapter 7 is being edited and submitted as we speak, so come back for more! R&R!


	7. Only Morning Awaits

**Chapter 7- Only the Morning Awaits**

**-----**

"_Beast Boy,"_

"_Beast Boy, get up."_

_Beast Boy moaned. He tended to hear voices when he was nearly up, but this time the voice didn't sound nearly as friendly as his mother's._

"_Beast Boy, come one! You're not helping anyone by lying there, and we have a lot to do before we leave."_

_Finally Beast Boy gave a last groan, and then sat up, but he couldn't. Something prevented him, but not a solid object, but it was himself that caused it. So, he just flipped to his side, and got up on all fours._

…_All fours?_

_He decided he would ask himself once he was fully up, and he knew he was now because the voice returned, but this time it sounded much more clear, and he could actually pick out where the voice was coming from._

"Ok, you managed that, now get up." Raven commanded, kneeling to the right of him.

Beast Boy shifted on his feet, and as he did he heard _clacking_ like sound on Raven's hard floor. He tended to hear such when he was in the form of a clawed animal when he walked through Titans Tower or just around town, but he never remembered changing at all. Well, until now that is.

It all came back to him, the Rune, the Orb, the pain mostly, before... yes! He remembered now, he was . . . something, but what? Beast Boy slowly turned his long . . .

_Long?_

. . .Anyway,Beast Boy slowly turnedhis _long_ neck around to face what was his new body, andthe sight hit him like a sword through the chest.

He was. . . _it _was . . .monstrous! His body glistened with scales from the moonlight that trickled softly through the window, he was thecolor of bronze, thoughnotthe most attractive color it wasn't something he could complain about from histypicalemerald green.His long tail flickered with uncontrollable excitment, and for a moment or two lashedabout. His large head was protected by a large face-plate. The thick pieceof plateran from the tip of his nose and widened to fit the entire top of his head.His eyes were on either side of his head, though rare to findincarnivores in the wild, hewas clueless where it could've fit on thearmor.His ears were similar to a horses, but instead of perking up they lay flat and pointed backward on his head, regardless of his mood. Beast Boy flipped his head back and stared at his clawed hands. They were typical for a dragon or for that matter any reptilian creature, despite the hawk-like hooked talons that patrued each finger. They were sharper than the sharpest razor knife and had a purpose for ripping and tearing innocent flesh, though Beast Boy had no plans of doing either or. What held the 'hands' was nothing special, though the arm was an impressive build. The leg was decently long, though the muscle was impressive. These legs were not meant for running, they were meant for much-needed boosts for flight, though Beast Boy had no doubt in his mind that they could easily outrun the largest car without a problem. He lost interest in the legs, and turned around again to eye his wings. They were large . . . _really_ large. Delicate, small, hooked hands lay near the middle of each wing, and you could swear you could count every vein the criss-crossed the leathery flap of skin meant for gliding. All-in-all, he was about 15 feet in length, had a wonderful build that no modern technology could match, and he seemed to loose all doubt that this could carry the Titans.

Well, almost.

Beast Boy hadn't thought on it, but for the first time he realized how _far_ Africa was from here. That could be weeks for travel, _non-stop_. Whether it could be done or not, he had no intention of doing such a barbaroc thing for so long. Raven must of thought about it, for she could've possibly seen the dramatic change in mood for the young kit. Although Beast Boy's face was physically unreadable thanks to the large plating, she could almost see the sink in his eyes. The look as if a kid had just gotten a new toy, and the suddenly it was ripped from him in an instant.

Raven walked over to him, "Something wrong? No one gets to turn into their childhood dream and not be happy about it." Raven forced a small smile at the devistated kitling.

"Actually . . . yeah. This is really cool and everything, but how the heck am I supposed to carry _five_ of you guys all the way to _Africa?_This body may have the build, but I definatly don't have the skill." Beast Boy moped.

Randomly and almost suddenly, Raven felt an itch of guilt. Beast Boy seemed down and devistated at how this new form would effect him. Everyone expecting to much from him, more than he could give. Beast Boy had gone through this once in his life, and she knew it. The six Titans were like peas in a pod, and most everyone knew something about each other's past. And for Raven, it was as if Beast Boy had to relive it. The pain, the expectations, and who knows what else. She thought she might have been overreacting, but she didn't want to hurt Beast Boy with this. She tenderly put a hand on his massive shoulder.

"Don't worry, we are taking the long way to Africa, and although that seems worse it means we get more of a break. We will stop where we can along random islands until we do arrive. But, if your lucky, I can get my transportation spell working . . ."

"Transportation spell?" Beast Boy raised his head,suddenly, and it was as if he was never down.

"Yes, but I don't know if I can get it working. Give it time, and until then you might just have to tough it out." Raven replied quickly, and with that comment Beast Boy's head sunk a bit, but he certainly kept his hopes high on a possible portal transportation.

"Well, OK. But, just one more thing." Raven looked at him and nodded. "Well, I'm going tohave to change into different things along this journey; will I have to feel that awful pain I did the first time when I change into the different dragons? If that is a yes, then I don't know if this is such a good idea." He complained, fixing his large eyes with hers in sorrow and complaint.

"Don't worry about that either, I'm sure when you changed into your first large animal, it was quite painful, or at least difficult." Raven answered.

Beast Boy looked a little squeamish, obviously recalling his first large morph.

"Well, yeah . . . yeah I guess." Beast Boy sighed."OK, I'll do what I can. But I still hope you get that transportation thingy-ma-jiggy workin', I don't think I will be able to do it all the way through."

"Good, now go pack what you can, and when your finished go to Terra's room, we are getting up early in the morning and you of all people need your rest. For reasons more than just tomorrow's flight."

Raven finallyshooed him out of her room, andBeast Boythen headed to the remains of his.

-----

It hadn't taken Beast Boy long to pack up all his belongings, because he didn't have much left. He found out he had been knocked out for much longer than he expected, and it was already about 9:00pm. Even though that was kind of early for the Titans to go to sleep, it isn't when you need to be up and on the road by 5:30am the next morning.

As soon as he finished his packing, Beast Boytook his pack and walked over to Terra's room, finding relief that he had morphed back to a normal human.As Beast Boy approached her door,he gently knocked onits soul, and was met within a moment byTerra'ssoft face.She came in, and greeted him with a hug. Both her and Beast Boy were already in their pajamas (A/N: Yes, I put the Teen Titans in pajamas… muahaha), so after Beast Boy dumped his pack next to Terra's they could go straight to bed.

Terra started walking back to her bed for the night, when Beast Boy grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back to him, sticking his face in hers. "What? Forget about me? Where's my goodnight?" Beast Boy smiled.

Terra giggled, turned him and pinned him on the wall, "Of course not,"Beast Boy opened his eyes and gazed deep into hers, and Terra smiled. "Goodnight, Beast Boy." Terra gently brushed her lips against his, though it couldn't be called a kiss. They have never kissed before, but people can dream, eh?

Beast Boy laughed, "Thank you, now we may go to sleep."

Beast Boy walked over sluggishly to his make-shift bad on the couch, and flopped down on it, exhausted. Terra also climbed into her calmly, and before Beast Boy had a chance to get to sleep, she leaned on her arm and called out to him, "Beast Boy? If your still awake, can I ask you something?"

"Mmmmm?" Beast Boy moaned, muffled by his pillow.

"Sorry, but I was just wondering. What was it that Raven wanted? You were in there for a while, and I was just wondering . . ."

Beast Boy was now sitting up on the couch, looking over at Terra and smiling wickedly, "You'll find out tomorrow."

Terra smirked and rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Beast Boy, see you in the morning." And she rolled over, tucking the covers over her.

Beast Boy laid back down, "You too," And it wasn't for more than a moment that fatigue captured the twosome and the Tower was silent with still with a peaceful sleep.

-----  
I feel as though Raven's (actually,most everyone's)character wasoff. I'm not calling her a no-heart demon without feelings, I'm just saying she seemed too soft, eh. I won't blame no one if I get a few comments 'bout that. Anyway, I'm extremely proud of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, also, if you don't knowdidly squat about dragons, a'kit' and 'kitling' areyoung dragons (baby dragons). Why I said that? Eh, hard toexplain. Anyway,stick around for Chapter 8, R&R!


	8. Dragonflight

**Chapter 8- Dragonflight**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Yeah, we're comin', we're comin'!" Beast Boy hollered back to the door, hobbling around Terra's room, desperatly trying to get his last shoe on.

"All right, just hurry it up, will ya?" Cyborg called back, impatiently. And with that, Beast Boy heard his thundering footsteps as he briskely walked off.

Terra sat on the bed, calm and amused, and watched Beast Boy as he hopped around the room on one foot. At the sight, Terra couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips.

Beast Boy let out more frustrated grunts, but after moments of no success, Beast Boy gave up and hopped over to the door. He leaned against it, grateful for the support, and in her amusement Terra suddenly opened the door with a _swoosh_, and with that Beast Boy lost all support in a split second and in the next was on his nose, on the floor, letting out a _doh_ as he collided.

Terra's small snickers quickly became an all-out laugh, and Beast Boy just pushed himself into a sitting position, mumbling the entire time. Terra got her composture back, and held out her hand to Beast Boy, who willingly took it. "That wasn't very nice." Beast Boy pouted, and Terra smiled. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. You all right?"

Beast Boy brushed himself off, and a dark smile crossed his face, "I don't know," Beast Boy quickly morphed into a large stallion and took off, "That's for you to decide!" He called back.

Terra laughed again nd took off after Beast Boy.

-----

Titans Tower reeked of good atmosphere this morning, and broad smiles were painted on most everyone's face, and for those who didn't show it visibly, there was no doubt that hype tainted their hearts and souls.

"Mornin', y'all!" Cyborg all-but yelled in the main room of Titans Tower, causing more good attitude to ricochet off the walls and settle over the group of Titans.

As Cyborg strode over to the group if Titans, thundering echoed through the room as Beast Boy pounded into the room, panting. He skidded to a stop and morphed back into his human self, sitting on the couch in attempt to regain his breath. Moments after Beast Boy emerged from the hallway, Terra ran in, also out of breath, and sat down next to Beast Boy, smiling despite the stream of words that she said.

'Good Mornings' of all kinds sounded through large room as the six Titans met together. And after a quick recap of what they needed and what they had, they all filed outside and headed over to the beach which outlined the mainland, and the home of Jump City.

Robin, Starfire, Terra and Cyborg all walked away from the beach as Raven and Beast Boy stood near the rolling waves, their mumbling unheard. But, after a few moments, Raven strode over to the small group of Titans, turned on her heel and eyed Beast Boy carefully. Parts of the group turned to Raven for an answer, but she merely shushed them, and they obeyed.

After Raven and the other Titans were at a safe distance, Beast Boy shifted into position, and shouted his casting phrase that echoed througout the wide strip of beach.

_"Uno-oso!" _Beast Boy cried, and buckets of white sand created a whirl-wind around him, but this time there was no pain... there was no agony... there was no fear or torment. Only the beauty of what this simple Rune could create. The wind subsided and a large Dragon emerged the settling sand, trumpeting a great roar into the cloudless sky.

This morph was only slightly different from his first. He had the same outter appearance, --although now he was more of a light bronze, and if he hit the sunlight just right, someone might mistake him for a glistening gold Dragon-- but he thought his _old_ morph was big? He now hovered around 20 feet, and every muscle he held seemed to strengthen and double in size. He could feel the fire burn within his heart with more heat, and feel his large muscles shift under the golden hide as he moved.

Beast Boy turned around to the awe-strucken Titans, minus Raven whom merely gave a satisfactory smile, and grinned from one side of his faceplate to the other, exposing what most would consider a threat to their innocent lives: Teeth. All gleaming brightly in the sun, all the rows and rows of razor-like teeth...

"I hope you like it," Raven said, breaking the comfortable, awed silence that had settled over the group, "because this is going to take us to Africa and wherever else this creature may take us."

Robin and Cyborg whirled upon Raven, but Starfire and Terra seemed mystified at the sight. Beast Boy. A young, simple-minded teenager who didn't know the difference between Iraq and Iran, _changed_ to a noble and wise Dragonkin, whom stories told could live up to two thousand years.

_Don't be silly, _Terra thought to herself, _He is still Beast Boy on the inside, and I'd be surprised if he saw one hundred years._

"But what about the T-ship? That could take us at probably double the speed Beast Boy can!" Cyborg complained, and luckily Beast Boy was out of earshot as he practiced walking about on the mammoth-sized legs.

"Actually, there isn't much of a speed difference between the T-ship and Beast Boy's new form. He will get larger and more powerful as he morphs back and fourth, and he will be doing that frequently." Raven corrected. "Besides, if anything happened to the T-ship, we probably wouldn't have the tools with us to fix it. _But_, if anything happened to Beast Boy –Which we are hoping nothing does, of course—He doesn't require any tools most of the time. Just my healing."

"But, your healing closes up the wound! If someone poisoned him, or hurt and internal organ, or simply--"

"That's _quite _enough, Cyborg. We need to think positive that nothing will happen to him at all on this mission." Raven snapped.

Cyborg opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Beast Boy galloping over. "Hey guys! C'mon, let's hit it! I'm so ready to try out my new wings!" He said, flapping his great wings to and fro, billowing up sand once more.

Too bad the Titans weren't meters away this time.

After a few moments of a coughing fit from the group of Titans, they all brushed themselves off, and urged for the group to move on. "If we get into the air by atleast ten minutes, we may have time to stop at Central America for the night for food and rest." Raven stated.

Everyone seemed to like this idea, and Beast Boy nodded, lowering his body for everyone to get on, "All aboard who's comin' aboard!" Beast Boy chuckled.

Terra got onto Beast Boy first, then Robin, then Starfire, then Raven, and lastly Cyborg.

Beast Boy glanced behind him slightly, "Everyone on?" After a second of the Titans looking behind eachother for a 'partner', they all turned and nodded their approval.

"Very well, lets go!"

"You might wanna hold on," Raven said coolly, who was already holding onto Starfire's shoulders.

Everyone lifted an eyebrow in confusion and Raven, but that was before Beast Boy hoisted himself up.

Beast Boy jumped off the ground, dipping his long neck, and frantically started flapping his wings in desperation to become airborn.

"Eeep!" Starfire cried, and wrapped her arms around Robin's waist and buried her head in his shoulder.

Every Titans wobbled unsteadily upon the large spine, and desperatly clung to whatever, or whoever, was infront of them as they waited for the frenzy to end.

"I need to get up to that cliff!" Beast Boy cried over the flapping of his wings, gesturing he long neck in front of him slightly to a large cliff that hung over the thrashing sea. Finally, he was off the ground good enough to roughly flap his way to the nearby sea cliff.

After a few struggling moments, Beast Boy landed on the far end of the cliff so that he had enough room to get a steady pace going in flight.

"Ok, now are you ready?" Beast Boy huffed, sounding weary as he attempted to regain his breath. All the Titans nodded hastily and gripped the large spin with their legs.

"Alright, then, lets get this show on the road!" And with that, he thrust himself into a full-on gallop, feeling the Titans on his back rise and fall with the unsteady motion. Upon reaching the edge of the cliff, he leaped and thrust open his large wings, but unlike he had thought he sunk a few feet. Beast Boy began his mad flapping again to regain posture, and after a few beats was back in a steady motion.

"That was... interesting." Raven said, flatly.

"Yeah, BB, take it a bit slower next time." Cyborg agreed, sounding a bit quesy himself. "Or atleast warn us."

"Uh, sorry.I didn't expect that either, actually." Beast Boy said, dipping his head in a nod.

"So how long do you guys think this is going to take?" Robin questioned. He sounded a lot better than most of the Titans did.

"You mean to Central America?" Raven asked, "Well, considering if we have no delays, around eight to nine hours. That's of course stopping to let Beast Boy rest, stopping to get us food…"

"_EIGHT TO NINE HOURS?_" Cyborg bellowed. It's not that he had a problem with the time; it's just that he didn't exactly like the idea of sitting on this dragon for that long. It was extremely uncomfortable and he couldn't ask Raven or Starfire to carry him if they decided to fly. It would be hard enough for the girls to keep up if they weren't on Beast Boy, anyway.

"Yes, eight to nine hours." Raven repeated calmly, despite Cyborg's outburst. "We can't keep Beast Boy going like this all day, and we need food as much as he does."

Terra turned around –joining the conversation—and nodded.

"That isn't… _much _of a problem," Robin said, wavering in the wind a little. "When will our next stop be?"

"Three hours maybe, four tops considering ours and Beast Boys condition by then."

Beast Boy gave a dipping motion again. "I agree," He rumbled. "But how are you guys supposed to get food?"

"We forage it ourselves," Raven answered. "Why?"

"Just curious. But what am I supposed to eat?"

"You are going to eat any plants we find in Central America that isn't poisonous and maybe some seaweed if we are near an ocean or water source. Which we most of the time will be. Until Africa, this might be our only stop in a mainland." Raven paused. "And we plan on staying by a beach, while you are getting your food, you will need to grab us some fish."

All the Titans seemed to turn a hazy green, and Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably in the breeze.

"_Fish?" _They all chorused as one, except for Starfire. She merely lit up at having the experience to once again try a new Earthly food.

"… I don't like to touch meat. _Especially _not get it in my mouth." Beast Boy complained.

"That doesn't matter right now. It's fish or no food at all." Raven settled.

Everyone clamped their mouths shut in agreement. They didn't plan on arguing with Beast Boy, because they know he would command that they didn't eat anything besides fish, and they last thing they needed on this long journey was bickering. And they _defiantly _didn't test Raven's temper. If she lost it, they would have to deal with the consequences all the rest of the flight.

After a long pause of silence, Cyborg said "So… it's a long way to Central America. What we do now?"

"We wait while Mr. Dragonflight takes us to our destination. In a few hours we'll stop. Until then, take a look back at the tower and wave goodbye, because it's going to be a long time until we get home." Raven said.

All the Titans seemed to turn their heads and watched the tower grow smaller. Beast Boy craned his neck and his beats became harder. He gave another dipping motion.

"_Mr. Dragonflight,"_ He rumbled, _"take us home."_

_-----_

Now THAT was a lot of editing. It wouldn't have taken so long, but we have been on vacation and my computer broke... along with my notes. My apologies for such a long time to update. Anyway, the name of the chapter is NOT mine. It's the name of a book called "Dragonflight", and I'd prefer not to be sued . Also, if you noticed the "Iraq and Iran" line, I got that from a country song (I know I remember the name... somewhere in my brain...), but I can't remember the name, therefore I'm just saying the quote is NOT mine. Anyway, thanks for reading, stick around, and R&R!

_LuftBlood_

_(PS: I'm having a little trouble with etiting chapters that have bad typos. I am personally ashamed of such SLOPPY writing, and I would rather have it more "clean", organized perhaps is a better word. If anyone would not mind taking time to do so, it would be greatly appreciated to me and I'm sure to other readers if you would PM me and kindly explain how to edit chapters. My apologies for the sloppiness, and my oblivion to do this myself, and I am hoping to change that and learn how to handle my own stories. Thank you.)_


	9. One, Two, Skip a Few

**Chapter 9- One, Two, Skip a Few**

**- - - - - **

**"_Dude! You're serious? Right now? Well let's go, then! C'mon we have no time to loose!"_**

Beast Boy had nearly lost it when Raven told him that he didn't have to fly anymore, and that she could just teleport them to Africa at that very moment. She had brought a book with her on the mission, and the previous night she learned the teleportation method. Raven never let the Titans know this before hand, because if the spell _didn't_ work, it would be a huge let down, especially to Beast Boy who did the most work. Well, no need to worry about _that_ anymore.

"Man, O, man, O, MAN! No more flying! Not that I had a problem with, it's just its soooo long to Africa! This is so cool!" Beast Boy managed to speak, his voice quivering from his excitment. No one really knew _why_ Beast Boy was wanting to get closer to his possible demise, though every Titan was doing all they could to prevent such a thing from happening, no one knew. They guessed. . . Beast Boy was just that kind of guy. As for Terra; Well, she was just lucky that Beast Boy wasn't in Dragon form during this commotion, because Beast Boy sweeped her into a rock-hard grip hug, nearly laughing out loud into her shoulder.

"Terra, isn't this great?" Beast Boy whooped, pulling back and locking his shining eyes with her own. Curse him, that gaze always got her.

But despite, Terra was happy to see him like this, so she smiled and laughed. She seemed to laugh every time she was around him. Whether it was his company, his attitude, or maybe he was just funny when he didn't mean to, Terra didn't know. But she knew that it was more than simply him being company. It was much more. "It's awesome! Raven, you're sure you can do this?"

Raven nodded slowly. "Of course, but you all are going to have to help me, so let's begin now."

Beast Boy finally regained his dignity and freed Terra, the two strolling over to where the rest of the Titans now hovered around.

"Alright, now everyone form a circle around me, joining hands. I know its happened in the past, but I am going to become the portal to Africa. When, _if_, the spell works, we will be teleported to Eastern Africa within a matter of minutes or seconds. It is complex, and compared to it I am amiture. So lets just hope it all goes right."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Terra questioned what Raven had meant by 'I know it has happened before...'. She turned to Beast Boy while ajoined hands with him and Cyborg. She whispered, "What does she mean 'its happened before'? Did I miss something?"

Beast Boy's face twitched slightly, then turned to Terra and said also under his breath, "Erm, you kind've had to be there, Ter."

Terra furrowed her brows a bit, --whatever Raven had meant it wasn't good and she wasn't going to persist on the subject, though she was rather curious-- and turned back in line, calmly waiting for further instructions from Raven.

"Alright, good. Now, when I start the spell's chant, all you guys have to do is follow along and nothing more." Raven continued.

"But…" Beast Boy started, but soon stopped himself. Raven had her. . . _unusual _ways.

Starfire walked over to Raven as she started to fold her legs and hover above the dirt, and put a delicate hand on her shoulder."Friend Raven, this will all turn out ok, yes?"

"Yes, nothing can really happen to me. I'll just loose some energy. But, that doesn't matter because we will be stopping for the night upon arrival in Africa." Raven replied calmly, shutting her eyes and held out her hands as if she was meditating. But this time there were odd markings sketched on her palms, though this time they were black and had no look of becoming alight with Demon Fire.

Starfire nodded –possibly a little unsurely—but walked backed next to Robin and took his and Cyborg's free hand. Silence settled upon the group as eyes stared at Raven, ready for her to begin the process.

Raven nodded, and started meditating in the center of the circle. At first she just said her usual chant, but it slowly changed.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azara… Elcana… Chli…"

Out of nowhere, words began to flow from Beast Boy's mouth. He hadn't the slightest clue what he was saying, and actually he never meant to begin. Beast Boy gazed around the circle to find the other Titans in the same position: Blank, expressionless faces, and following along with Raven's spell.

"… Azara… Elcana… Chli pon Africa… Azara Elcana Chli pon Africa… Glana pon Africa… **_Elcana pon Chli Africa_**!" Raven hollered her final phrase, and like in the past, was enveloped in a portal-like vortex, covering her body.

All the Titans started to be sucked into the portal, and they didn't resist. They let the tug continue until they were all hurtled into the swirling vortex.

- - - - - - - - - -

None of the Titans had remembered anything between the time they were sucked in and the time when the vortex spat them back out. Though, they surely did take notice of being dumped out roughly forty feet above the savanna below.

"Uh oh…" Cyborg choked, before collapsing with the rest of the Teen Titans to the unforgiving ground below.

In a fit of screaming, they plummeted. But Beast Boy quickly grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders and glided to Earth, Terra hurled a nearby boulder under her feet, Raven and Starfire simply floated calmly towards the ground..  
Arriving upon the ground, Beast Boy dropped Cyborg and morphed back from his original pterodactyl state, and Terra tossed her boulder aside.

Wavering a little, Cyborg said, "What was with that, Raven?"

"I didn't do anything, I didn't even know if we would land on Mount Kilimanjaro or in a caveone hundred feetbelow sea level. At least I got us here in eastern Africa." Raven said flatly.

"That may be but—hey where's Robin?" Cyborg just noticed that their leader wasn't among the group of Titans.

Starfire yelped and looked about the group, as if to see something Cyborg had not. "Robin! Where is he? I thought he was with either friend Terra or friend Raven."

"I thought either Raven or you had him, Starfire." Terra said.

"I guess you don't need my answer." Raven stated.

"But if he is not with one of us… where could he be?" Starfire asked.

Before any of them could answer, they heard a fit of grunting noises from behind them, high in a barbarous Baobab tree. Followed by the sound of snapping branches.

"Robin?" Starfire asked the tree, and started approaching it, with the rest of the Titans right behind her.

Starfire walked over and stood at the base of the large baobab tree's trunk; she looked up into its mighty branches and asked again, "Robin?"

They heard more grunts, and more snapping of braches, as they noticed something colorful ungracefully falling from the high branches.

As the object neared, Starfire's face turned to relief and happiness at the sight of their leader, still in the embarrassing position. "Robin!" She shouted his name once more, until he came to the nearer –and larger—branches of the baobab. Finally, he flipped off the last large branch until falling a distance, only to land flat on his chest. He looked up sheepishly at Starfire and the rest of the Titans.

"Uh, hi Star." Robin choked.

"Robin! You are unharmed!" Starfire shrieked before scooping the boy wonder up into her arms, which only seemed to cause more damaged to the visibly sore body.

"What did that evil zorknar do to you? I shall rip it limb from limb!" She said after letting go, and approached the massive trunk like it was an enemy who just committed a crime.

Robin gave a crooked smile. "Star, its ok, I just kind of… landed on it."

Raven gave a cocky look. "As I told the rest of the Titans, it wasn't my fault. I didn't choose where we landed."

Robin nodded, "Well, what's done is done. We're here, and according to the time we just gained, we all deserve a nice good rest." Robin said, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Raven was more pale than usual.

"So, we're just gunna camp out here? In the middle of the savanna where lions and hyenas can get us while we sleep?" Beast Boy asked, paranoid.

"Yes, but I don't think _any_ of those things are going to get near us with you being around." Raven snorted, peering at him.

Beast Boy almost took that as if Raven for once thought he was stronger than his appearance, but then he got the hint. "Oh… right." He said, and grinned as he casted himself in a Dragon. His golden hide yet glimmered in the sunlight, and when he saw himself his eyes bulged. "Maybe I should lay off a bit. . ."

There were a few chuckles from this, but moments after there was a splitter-splatter of rain on metal. Everyone turned to see raindrops hitting Cyborg's mechanical body. Raven held out her hand, and too felt raindrops.

"And just in time, too." Robin inquired.

"Isn't this place supposed to be um, dry?" Cyborg said bitterly, unsatisfied at the fact that his gears were getting rusted.

"Every place has its thunderstorms. C'mon guys, lets just liedown and sleep it out." Robin said.

"Well, I guess sleeping on the ground won't be bad. I've had my experiences." Terra said.

"Experiences or not, ya don't have to!" Beast Boy said, and trotted over to the Titans. "This body has got to be worth more than just flying and fighting abilities."

"Ah, yes. Your body is strictly to the standers of an incredibly large pillow." Raven smirked.

Beast Boy flicked his tail and shot a look at Raven, but let the group cuddle upon his large stomache for warmth as his inner fire burned with more warmth. With the lack of sunlight and the rain, Beast Boy's warmth was more than grateful.

Terra grimaced as the raindrops bulleted into her sensitive face, but they stopped suddenly.

All the Titans noticed it too, and looked up to see an extremely large flap of leathery skin above them –full of different veins, and the pieces of bone that ran through different parts of it, which supported non other than a large wing.

Beast Boy snaked his long neck around and under his massive wing, where he smiled a large smile to the Titans.

Terra smiled back and hugged his nose. That was all she could fit on his large head.

Beast Boy stuffed his large head into her chest –or considering his size, her whole body—as a dragon-like hug. He then laid his head down under his own wing, and closed his eyes.

Terra smiled again, and snuggled up to his large belly. For one of the very few times on this trip, everything seemed to stay at peace.  
-----

Sorry it took so long, but here is Chapter Nine! I did a tad-bit less editing this time for time sake, but I have BIG plans now that I have my precious notes back! Now I just gotta find the perfect chapter to put it in, but I will have a question for the readers due time. Its not my decision, because its kind've... changing ever since a certain episode. Not now though, soon. And did anyone besides me get the chapter name? One, two, skip a few. . . continents! Uh. . . heh heh. . . anyway, stick around, and R&R please!

_LuftBlood_

_(YAY! My laptop is back, and as soon as I have free time I can get to editing. Couldn't do that while my laptop was. . . dead. I'll get to it as soon as possible, and thanks for all your help!)_


	10. Breakfast Battles and Keeper's Shelf

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the national park in this chapter, OR Teen Titans x a million (sorry I havent done it in a while...)

**Chapter 10- Breakfast Battles and Keeper's Shelf**

**- - - - -**

"So, what's for breakfast?" Robin yawned, sleepily. The Teen Titans hadn't had a good nights rest or a decent meal since they left two and a half days ago.

Raven looked over at him, with an irritated look on her face, "That depends on what you can get Beast Boy to agree on. He's just going to eat grass and trees, but he won't let us eat _anything_ other than a mouse."

"We are nearing a national park! One thing I don't appreciate you going and eating endangered animals, and I don't think the park rangers would either!" Beast Boy countered, an equal irritated look on his face.

"If you are going to be like this the entire trip, why don't you just starve us all!" Raven bellowed back.

"Friends, please…" Starfire attempted to end the quarrel, but she just sat hopelessly with Cyborg and Terra, and now Robin.

"Dude! There is plenty of fresh food and water to find here! And wherever else we go! Cook a few mice over a fire, see if I care! But when you endanger _already_ endangered animals, that is too far!" Beast Boy spat back. This was the first time the Titans had seen Beast Boy defend him being a vegetarian and his love for animals so fiercly.

"We can't live on _mice_! We are six superhero's who are going to be living off the land for who knows how long! We need more than that for a decent meal!" Raven said bitterly.

"Then do what I do! Eat the grass! Its not going to kill you, ya know." Beast Boy growled.

Just as Raven opened up her mouth to say something back, Robin broke in.

"_GUYS!"_

Beast Boy and Raven stopped immediately and turned to Robin, slightly dumbfounded.

"Ok, now both of you need to calm down and listen. Beast Boy, you have to understand that we _are_ six superhero's who need more than mice to live on for the next few months." He paused, then looked at Raven, "And Raven, you too have to respect that Beast Boy feels strongly about you eating endangered animals, or most any animal for that matter."

"But how does that solve--" Beast Boy started.

"I'll tell you how it solves it. We won't go for the big game, but we will live on fish, and warthogs. It's our only choice if we choose to have the energy to fight. But that's our only variety, at least for Africa anyway. Is that ok?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy let out a small _huff, _but agreed.

"Good, now Raven is that ok for you?" Robin turned to Raven.

"Sure, its fine." Raven said simply.

"Well, we don't have any food now, who's goin' out huntin'? Cyborg asked.

"I'll go," Robin volunteered, "Everyone else stay here and try to get a fire going."

"Easy," Beast Boy said, and quickly morphed into a dragon. He blew a stream of red-hot fire out of his mouth and into a pit the Titans made previously.

Unfortunatly, the remaining Titans never took the liberty of moving away from the pit when it was made.

Raven gave a quick grunt as she shielded the Titans from harms way. And once Beast Boy finished, she lowered her black wall and stared at the pit full of blazing flame.

Raven glared up at him, a little bit of her old irritation coming back."You could've at least warned us."

Beast Boy got a sheepish look on his face. The most awkward thing Raven had ever seen was a dragon with an embarrassed look. "Oops, sorry." He gave a quick snort, which was followed by puffs of smoke from his large nostrils.

About an hour later, Robin arrived with two large boars on two sticks, which dug their way through the warthog's body and left the body from the rear-end.

"Dude, you look like a warrior." Beast Boy chuckled. Robin had simple snags in his suit (most likely from running through bushes), scraps on his bare skin, mud and dirt all over him, twigs stuck in his hair, and he limped slightly. Along with that, there was just the sight of him hauling two warthogs on each shoulder.

"Yeah, well it took more than a one-man warrior to get these pigs," Robin grunted in return. "Not to mention carry them."

"They aren't pigs, they are--"

"Warthogs, we know BB. They look like pigs; they are close relatives to the pig. And they probably taste like pig. Therefore, we can have bacon. Or pork. Does anyone know how to skin a pig? I'm in the mood for BACON!" Cyborg chortled, mouth watering.

"I believe I can skin them for you, Cyborg." For a moment, Raven's hands were enveloped in black magic, but faded just as soon as it came. "You might want to look away for this, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy quickly shut his eyes, and as soon as he did her heard a tearing noise, making him grimace. At the same time, he heard a squeal of despair and confusion from Starfire.

He slowly opened his eyes to see one of the warthogs already on a stick over the fire, while Cyborg gleamed at it with envious eyes. He also saw Robin trying to calm a frantic Starfire, while Raven and Terra just sat helping to turn the hog.

"Well, um… I'm just gonna... go get my food."Beast Boy said, motioning at the open grassland just beyond a patch of trees.

"Ok," Cyborg said, mouth agape and voice shaking with want.

"Alright, just be back before dark." Robin answered, returning with Starfire hooked onto his arm.

Beast Boy nodded and morphed into a horse, who took off into the clump of trees.

- - - - -

It hadn't taken Beast Boy long to get out of the foliage, and when he did he smiled with satisfaction at the semi freedom.

He took off into a canter a ways, but stopped not two minutes afterward. He bent his muscular neck over and chomped on a patch of grass. And the minute he did, he regretted it. He spat the grass out with disgust, and then turned his head toward the patch of trees.Beast Boy shifted on his four hooves and snorted, before finally taking off into a canter again.

_Robin said I have to be back before dark and the sun is hardly down yet! The grass around here is nasty, so… what's stopping me from going just a little bit further out in the savannah for better grass? The Titans gotta eat, I gotta eat. _Beast Boy thought to himself.

BeastBoycontinued onward, but stopped himself about five minutes later and sniffed the grass. It was still the gold-brownish distasteful color it was. Beast Boy sneezed at the smell of it, and then he wondered how far he had traveled from their camp.

He turned around, expecting –or hoping—to see a clump of trees, but all he saw was open grassland, herds of animals here and there, and even a few trees. But no clump of trees.

_Way to go, Beast Boy. Robin is going to kill me! _Beast Boy paused and thought for a moment. _That is… unless something kills me first._ He shivered at the thought. Not only was he in uncharted territory, but he had to remember the whole reason they were here was _because _he was being stalked by some deranged maniac.

_This isn't… so bad! I mean, I'll just fly around, and before you know it, I'll be back at camp, safe from whatever is out here._ Beast Boy reassured himself, and morphed into a hawk.

Beast Boy climbed higher and higher into the quickly darkening sky, as high as his wings could take him. Once he was high above the savanna, he took off.

Though it didn't make a difference, Beast Boy flew up and down, north, south, east and west, but no clump of trees or faint glow of fire could be seen anywhere. No light or anything. It was as if he was alone on this vast continent.

- - - - -

The trees shadow's loomed long now, and the orange rays of the setting sun illuminated the flat land, highlighting animals that traveled across the horizon. It was getting too dark to fly, and he decided he'll give one last attempted before setting down for the night.

_Nighttime can be creepy, and daytime will let me find the Titans much easier!_Beast Boythought. He flew on, but suddenly, a faint glow lit like a small firefly on the ground.

_Awesome! I knew I should've kept this up!_ Beast Boy grinned and flattened his wings for aerodynamics as he rapidly neared the dot.

But as he neared it, it wasn't the glow of a fire, but the glow of light. Real electricity.

His hopes didn't go down though, there has got to be a reason for a lone hut to be in the middle of eastern Africa. He landed in front on the hut, and morphed back into a human. Approaching the door,Beast Boy knocked on it twice and waited.

No answer.

So, he took the liberty of walking in himself, and he opened the door quietly.

"Hey? Is anyone home?" Beast Boy questioned the hut. He looked around, and it looked like a travel hut. Brochures, pictures, clipboards and tack boards everywhere.

"Yes, I am!" Chimed a friendly voice from somewhere inside the hut. From his accent Beast Boy could tell he was native to this land.

A young African man stepped out of a side room, with a huge grin on his face.

"And might I say welcome to Kilimanjaro National Park! What are you doing here at such an hour, my friend?"

- - - - -

Yay! I had SO much fun writing this chapter! And I do hope you are having as much fun reading as I am writing, heh heh. And just thought I should say: BRILLIANCE! Today in Gym Class I thougth of the PERFECT some-what "fight" scene near the end of the story, and its all copied down on my notes, ready to be edited when possible. I also did less "editing" on this chapter, I'm just proud I got it in a day later. Enjoy, my readers! And please, may the R&R be with you! ((:Bows slightly and melds into the darkness...:))


	11. To the Rescue from a Helper?

**Chapter 11- To the Rescue… from a helper?**

**- - - - -**

Beast Boy took a spare moment to stare at the man who had greeted him so suddenly but warmly. He hesitated, but returned his welcome in hopes for information.

"Um… hi. Well, I'm here because… well… I'm lost. And I was _hoping--_"

"My friend! How can you be lost? What about your tour group? Where are you staying? Surely, you must be staying somewhere. You cannot just be camping out here! It's much too dangerous." The man questioned has he approached Beast Boy.

"Well… I am camping out here. But for good reason." So, Beast Boy went on explaining why and how he ended up in his hut, though he left out everything that was not meant to be repeated.

"Ah, I see! But that still gives you no reason to take such a risk, my friend! Come, you can stay here for the night! In the morning, you can contact your friends, yes?" The man declared.

"I would really like to speak with them now… you see I was supposed to be back hours ago, and they might be worried." Beast Boy said.

"Hakuna Matata! No worries! You may contact these friends at anytime you wish. When you are done, you may stay on the couch on the left, I'm sure you will find it tolerable?"

"Uh, yeah. It's fine. Thanks for letting crash here for the night." Beast Boy said.

"It is no problem! I am grateful for giving you this hospitality." The man took a moment to yawn. "I believe I shall sleep forthe night myself. Good night, my friend, and may the stars watch over you." With that, the man bowed and strode off to his own room in the small hut.

The moment the door was shut, Beast Boy turned his back from it and flipped open his communicator and spoke into the black plastic screen.

"Hey, is anyone there?"

A moment or two passed, but soon Robin's face took the place of the black nothingness. He did _not_ look happy.

"Beast Boy! Where are you? You weren't supposed to stray so far from camp! Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Robin raged.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth, wondering if the man had her Robin's outburst. "Hey! Robin keep it quiet, I'm not alone here." Beast Boy hushed.

"What do you mean you're not alone? Who's there with you?" Robin demanded.

Beast Boy hushed him again. "Dude, quiet! Here is exactly what happened." For the second time that night, Beast Boy went into a long discussion about how and why he ended up in the hut.

"You got lost? Why would you even stray that far from camp? Of all the things…"

"Yeah, I know dude. I already got into a long enough talk with the guy who let me stay here for the night." Beast Boy said, bluntly.

"Well, we were all about to go to bed. In the morning give us your coordinates and will be there as soon as possible."

"Alright," Beast Boy said. "Night."

Robin nodded his head in return, and the communicator screen went black yet again. Beast Boy sighed and closed the communicator and hooked it back on his belt. Turning to the couch, he stuck his tongue out in disgust at its look.

_I think I would've been better outside. Everything else is all nice in here, but this guy obviously doesn't expect people to be sitting down for very long._ Beast Boy thought to himself

Taking one last look at it, he sighed again and lay down to sleep.

The night was a terrible one. No matter what kind of body shapes he did, the couch wouldn't cooperate. He tossed and turned constantly, and when he finally did get to sleep it wasn't very much. He slowly opened his eyes but shut them immediately as the sun shone brightly through the window.

His head throbbed but he forced himself up. Aftertaking a momentto stretch,Beast Boywalked hunch-backed to the clock on the desk.

_9:31am_ is what it read.

_Robin and the rest of the Titans have probably been up for hours._ Beast Boy thought, and flipped open his communicator.

"Robin, you there?" He asked the screen.

Robin's face once again appeared on the monitor. "Sleep in?"

"Can you blame me?" Beast Boy grumbled.

"Send over your coordinates and we'll be there as soon as we can." Robin said, ignoring Beast Boy's rhetorical question.

"Aye, aye." Beast Boy said, and pressed a button on the side of his communicator. The screen changed from Robin's face to a latitude-longitude map of the area. Beast Boy representing the little red dot near the bottom of it.

Now that Robin had what he wanted, Beast Boy closed his communicator and flopped back down on the couch, rubbing his head.

"Where is that guy who let me stay here?" Beast Boy asked himself out loud.

"Why, I am right here!" The man said, popping up behind Beast Boy.

Beast Boy didn't realize he was there, and when he did show up he wasn't expecting him to do it so suddenly.

Beast Boy gave a yelp as he flipped off the couch and onto the wooden floor, landing flat on his face. He let out a groan of pity and pushed himself up.

"Apparently…" Beast Boy muttered under his breath. His head ached more now, and he would give anything to be back home at Titans Tower and sleeping in his own bed and not on this piece of rubbage this man called a couch.

"Would you like some breakfast? A young traveler like yourself must have the appetite of a horse!" As if ignoring his own question, the man walked back into the room he had slept in, and after a couple of minutes he returned, carefully balancing a hand-crafted wooden bowl filled with some kind of liquid.

"Here you are, my friend. Family recipe and very delicious!" The man handed him the bowl as he smiled.

"Thanks, I actually am pretty hungry." Beast Boy replied, taking the bowl gratefully. Actually, he was much more than 'pretty hungry'. According to his and Cyborg's usual diet you could call him famished.

Peering inside it,Beast Boynoted that it was some sort of green liquid, along with some natural seasoning on the top. Pleased, he couldn't help it when he looked up at the man and smiled. "How did you know I was a vegetarian?"

The man got a puzzled look on his face. "I did not. How very fortunate!" He beamed.

Beast Boy peered into the mixture once more, before morphing into a dog and wolfed the meal down.

The man's smile instantly wiped off his face and he jumped back. "Demon! Back! You have deceived me, foul beast! What is your request, you dirty creature? I want nothing to do with your kind." The man growled, and Beast Boy was surprised by the bitterness in his voice.

Beast Boy looked up from the bowl, mouth covered in the formula. Cocking his head, he morphed back into a human, the man gritting his teeth as he did and never taking his eyes off him. Though he seemed almost... _afraid_ to give direct eye contact.

"Demon?" Beast Boy gave a small chuckle. "Actually, dude, I'm _hunting_ demons, and I'm defiantly not one. I can do that because I'm a superhero! Changing into animals is just what I do."

The man's stiff form softened some, but he never left his position. "Ok, but what about your appearance. Surely you were not born that way."

Beast Boy felt a shiver run downhis back and old memories flooding back into his head so suddenly. Curse the man, old torment hoping to be forgotten now fresh, bright and clear in his mind like the first flower of spring. Though he wished it would be just as delightful. "Yeah… I wasn't." Was all Beast Boy said.

Noticing his reaction, the man quickly spoke up. "No worries, my friend. That is of no matter." Pausing a moment, his face got the pleasant look to it again, and Beast Boy sagged from his stiff position. "How silly of me! All this time and I haven't even introduced myself!" He lowered himself into a low bow, and spoke again.

"Ranger Raluk of the Balbona tribe. It is a pleasure indeed to know a superhero of distant lands!" Raluk introduced himself, quite formally.

"I'm Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. And it's cool to meet you, too." Beast Boy introduced himself, also. Though it took a few moments before it hit him,"Wait; did you just say _Ranger_ Raluk?" Beast Boy asked.

Raluk nodded. "That I did. What about it?"

"There is a lot about it… once my friends get here…"

Beast Boy stopped in mid-sentence, because just at that moment a knocking rung through the hut. Without even a moments hesitation, Beast Boy walked up to the wooden door and swung it open, revealing Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans peering behind him.

- - - - -

Raaaa chapter ending in _20 minutes!_ Also raaa! Three chapteres in _two days!_ Like? No like? Help me out... please? Oh, and if you havent already, please be sure to find an answer to my question in the reviews, because I dont want to upset everyone because of my... plans. Thank you! And please, R&R!

_Luftblood_


	12. Step One

**Chapter 12- Step One**

**- - - - -**

At the sight of Beast Boy on the other side of the hut, Terra ran to the front of the group to greet him.

"Beast Boy!" She shouted, and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

Beast Boy also wrapped his arms around her, "Terra!" He greeted back.

After a moment, she leaned back and looked him straight into his emerald eyes. "What happened? You had me worrying for hours where you were! You were supposed to be back before dark, and then when you didn't come back I…"

Beast Boy just rolled his eyes and embraced her again. "You sound like my mother. And yes, I missed you too, Terra." He joked.

Giving up, Terra hugged back once again. "Yes, I did miss you. But I'm _not_ your mother." Terra said, smiling.

Beast Boy smiled back, for once not getting upset at the mention of his dead mother.

After a moment, "Alright, you two lovebirds. Go ahead and get your groove on when we aren't here to watch, especially in front of this new guy." Cyborg said, motioning to Raluk.

Cyborg's comment earned a blush from both Terra and Beast Boy, and Beast Boy walked over to him and attempted to kick Cyborg in his robotic knee, but failed miserably and earned _himself_ and stabbing pain in his toes.

Beast Boy starting hopping around on one foot, holding his other foot in his hands, muttering under his breath.

"Served ya right." Cyborg smirked.

"Ok, enough of this." Robin settled, and now stepped up to Raluk, holding out his hand. "Thanks for keeping Beast Boy safe here; I'm sure it won't be needed again." Robin said, glaring quickly at Beast Boy.

"What?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

Raluk eagerly took the hand and pumped it rapidly. "No worries! I am Raluk, and it was a pleasurable time indeed. And I learned a thing or two about the American ways, no?"

"Sure did, dude! It was cool hangin' out with ya, too." Beast Boy replied.

"Hey Raluk, before we go, can I ask you a question?" Robin asked.

"But of course, my friend! Ask away." Raluk said.

"Well, can you tell us where we are? We know we are in eastern Africa, but is there some sort of land mark that we can go by?"

Raluk's face seemed to soften, and even though he was young, his eyes were filled of wisdom and memories. "Ahh, that there is. Look beyond my small quarters, my friends, and take a look." He said, stepping aside.

As Raluk stepped to side, the Titans filed to the left. The moment they left the hut's shelter, they saw as the land increased in thousands upon thousands of feet. It was far off, but the snow seemed to glitter in the sunlight, and animals crossed in front of it in shadowy motions gave it a majestic look. What "it" was, was beautiful Mount Kilimanjaro.

Raluk strolled back over to the awe-struck Titans. "It is beautiful, yes?"

"It is simply wondrous!" Starfire beamed, eyes alight with wonder. "Surely a mound of such beauty deserves a name?"

"It has one. Mount Kilimanjaro. And atop it, lie Summit Shira, Kibo and Mawenzi." Raluk replied, smugly.

"It is glorious." Starfire awed again.

After a moment, Raluk spoke up again. "Well, you have a land mark. But to be specific, you are in beautiful Tanzania! Close to Kenya."

"Well, I was close to Kenya." Raven replied in her usual monotone voice.

"So, where will you be going after this?" Raluk asked.

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy shouted, and quickly ran back into the small hut, forcing the other Titans to tear their eyes from the beauty that is Mt. Kilimanjaro, and follow.

When the Titans arrived behind Beast Boy, he said "Guys, this guy isn't just Raluk, it's _Keeper _Raluk. Remember the note? 'Look upon the keeper's shelf' and 'Written text lye under the beast'? Well, we are in eastern Africa; this guy is a keeper... Raluk, do you have a statue or something of any animal?" Beast Boy asked, turning to Raluk.

"Aye, my friend. Just one, though." Raluk replied.

"Perfect." Beast Boy said, and followed Raluk to his shelf to the left of the entrance way.

"It is my father's, father's statue. What do you require from it?" Raluk asked, motioning toward a beautiful African Elephant structure, though not very big.

Beast Boy walked over and gingerly picked up the beast. His heart lept into his throat as the saw a folded note where the Elephant once stood.

- - - - -

"_No, no no no NO! _I told you, Malaki, you are to bring the boy here! I do not want to find out one day that you have gone off and slaughtered the boy yourself. You may be a demon, Malaki, but I am much more powerful than you will ever be." Firenan said, calming down.

The demon's face grimaced as he stared at his Master. "Yes, Master. I understand that, but... this is taking much too long! The boy has only yet found the first note, and--"

"Enough, Malaki. I understand that things are going a bit behind schedule, but I have waited much to long to rush things now. Everything is falling into place, and that is just what I want." Firenan explained, still calm.

Malaki grimaced again, but bowed. "Very well, Master Firenan. I understand." Then he slithered off, mumbling so Firenan could not hear.

Malaki slithered out of the fort-like castle and into the landscape of planet Zanzar.

He moved onward, until he arrived at a lake, deep in the forest.

Planet Zanzar was not something most people would enjoy. Dead, rotting woods. The ocean and lakes were murky and black. Disease spread commonly throughout the planet. Even if the sun did shine over Zanzar, its shine would be shielded by a wall of black, bleak clouds. The only alive creature on Zanzar besides Firenan and himself were other weird creatures. Most of them hostile, large and dangerous. Anything close to mortal hated it, except for Firenan of course, but Malaki found it to be just like home ever since he was corrupted.

As Malaki arrived at the shore of the large lake, he stared into its murky depths.

_That bloody boy is causing much delay in our plans. I have no intention of waiting any longer, despite Firenan's direct orders. Somehow, I'm going to have to make it back to earth with out Firenan noticing me. I will rid myself of my murderer once and for all. Firenan can do whatever he wants with me then, for my task for even coming back to life… shall be complete._ Malaki thought to himself.

As he looked at his demonic reflection, thoughts of the changeling buzzed through his head like an angry bee. As he continued to stare, he grew angry as his reflection all of a sudden turned into the changeling's face.

So happy, so careless. He took life like it was a game, nothing more. Sure, he had more of a life now… but that could never take away his true personality. It made him sick just to think of such an attitude… such a carefree look upon the world.

Malaki grew angrier, and fire rapidly fumed from his eyes now. He took his long tail and threw it against the reflection, causing it to shatter and ripples flow across the deep, still lake.

- - - - -

Hah, I can see some of you going _"MURDER? WTF WTF WTF?" _I guess I forgot to explain the whole 411 on this story's purpose, hence the reason I 'screwed' up BB's past. I'll explain it either next chapter or the one after, because I have studying to do for FCAT tomorrow (yipee). Anyway, this chapter lacked the pazazz I usually like to put IMO. Stupid test got in my way for editing! I'll work on the next chapter longer (hopefully..), and please R&R!

_LuftBlood_


	13. I Come From the Land Down Under!

**Chapter 13- I Come from the Land Down Under!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own da Teen Titans foos)**

**- - - --**

Beast Boy stared at the folded paper in disbelief, his body trembled as he staggered to open the note. Beast Boy turned around to face his friends, who haven't yet found out if the note was there or not.

"Well…? Is it there?" Cyborg asked, trying to take a peek over his friend's shoulder.

Beast Boy stumbled over his words, but managed a response. "You bet it is…D-do we open it now?" He asked, eyeing his friends individually.

"Yes, we won't get anywhere without it." Robin responded.

Beast Boy nodded and turned back to the message, and slowly opened the next clue. But this one, was more in letter form than poem, but never gave the exact answer.

_Greetings and salutations,_

_You have endured much, in this… sun-stained death carpet known as Eastern Africa. Despair no longer, young children. From the Eastern, rolling grasslands to the kissed lands of the west. The land of rejuvenation is where your journey takes you now. Among the Alk'na huts, seek out Was'now, King of Jewels. Within the golden shine, lies a priceless ornament. Within lays the next part of your journey._

_But, you must go wary. Danger lurks here… even greater than what I'm sure you have endured thus far._

Beast Boy blinked a few times after reading the letter. "That was actually… _easy_… I think." He said, rubbing his head.

"That _was_ easy. You just take a lot of simple things hard." Raven said, flatly.

"True but it was still – Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed, turning to glare at Raven.

Before anyone started talking again, Raluk butted in. "Please pardon my rudeness, but I believe I have something that can help you on the next journey."

Everyone stopped bickering and turned to look at Raluk. "What is the question, friend Raluk?" Starfire asked.

"The place you are going, the Ahlk'na tribe, I know where that is and can guide you there myself." Raluk answered, smugly.

Beast Boy learned that the Alk'na tribe is pronounced different than it looks and sounds, and told himself to practice it if he wanted to make a good impression on the tribe. Raluk had told him of the war raging in the area and that tribesmen would not take kindly to his presence.

Robin nodded approvingly, "Good, saves us a lot of time that we lost."

"When do we venture on this task, my friends?" Raluk asked, peering at the Titans.

"Its morning, so I don't see why we wouldn't start right away." Robin answered.

- - - - -

Malaki slithered into Firenan's throne room, he was hoping to make the escape today and that would only work if he could somehow get Firenan's attention elsewhere.

_This guy has to be hard-headed to have such a glorious throne room when no one is here to respect him except me and the guards. _Malaki though randomly to himself. He loved Firenan (ewww, not that way you sickos), so he meant no offense, it just simply popped in his mind.

"Good morrow, Lord Firenan. I assume your sleep was well?" Malaki greeted, formally, approaching the large throne.

"Good morrow to you, Sir Malaki. And yes, my sleep was for once splendid. Thank you for asking." Firenan replied, also formally.

"It is my duty, and my pleasure, my lord." Malaki said, bowing what he could of his snake-like body. He hesitated before going on, he wasn't sure if he was making the right approach or not. "I have come here with a message, my lord. It seems that another disease has yet again poisoned our food supply. The disease is gone, of course, but we are left with nay supplies. Perhaps, I should take the journey down to Earth and gather more supplies? We will need it, now that the plague is upon us."

Firenan looked dreadfully surprised, and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Most devastating news indeed, Sir Malaki. I am most grateful for this information, and would be delighted if you would do so." He paused, but then went on. "But remember, Malaki. Do not touch the boy. I have already discussed this matter with you, and will NOT have my plans messed up. I have waited to long!" Firenan spat, slamming his fist onto the arm of the chair in frustration.

Malaki drew back, and let Firenan calm down.

"… Yes, m' lord. It is understood." Malaki stated, unsurely. He knew in his bones it wasn't true. He was going to rid the boy once and for all. But he had to say something.

Firenan leaned into his throne, once again calm, and shooed Malaki on his way.

"Be back within two weeks with a full supply. I expect to hear from you one at least one week." Firenan informed.

Malaki bowed again, lower this time. "Aye, Lord Firenan. It shall be done." And with that he slithered off, but once his back was turned a destructive grin crossed his face as he made his way to the pods.

- - - - -

Wee! This is so enjoyable for me! Hope y'all are enjoyin' it, and thanks for 40 reviews ((:hugs reviewers:))! Awww, not even 1,000 words this chapter! Teenie tiny indeed. Errr, I am also coming dangerously close to where I completely stopped writing this story to get this story in and take time editing, back to writing! My next chapter will include the whole background of the story, and just to pop something in: During the FCAT Testing, I thought of my next story plot/name/summary/ending! In a few months or so, look for the story "Must Love Dog" by mua, starring who else than the Teen Titans? Just gonna be a funny little comedy/romance story based after Things Change, and if y'all want more detail I'll be happy to PM or just give ya guys a sneek peek (summary nothing more!). Well, enjoy, and please R&R!

(And if you didn't get the chapter name you sillies, it's like Beast Boy singin' _"I come from the land down under!"_ Because in my story... Earth is below Zanzar... yeah...)

_LuftBlood_


	14. Intelligent Life

**Chapter 14- Intelligent Life**

**- - - - -**

All the Titans lashed out at Robin, chorusing _"Now?"_ as one. That earned an intent stare from their leader.

"Of course, now. In fact, why not now? Its early morning, with Beast Boy it shouldn't be hard or long to arrive at our destination, and we did loose a lot of time. Now would be best, unless you would rather travel in mid-day so close to the sun." Robin pointed out, bitterly.

All the Titans gazed down at that comment, knowing their leader was right but too stubborn to admit it.

"Robin has a point, we should start now." Ravenfinally said, andlooked at Robin before she asked, "But what about Raluk? We have all ridden Beast Boy as a Dragon, but I'm sure he has never--"

"Did you just say, 'Dragon'?" Raluk asked, locking Raven in a hard gaze. His voice was sudden and firm, but at the same time he nearly squealed the question, as if a boy just heard a conversation before Christmas, regarding a present. This was Raluk's Chirstmas and his present.

Raven was curious by his interest, "Yes, I did. Why?"

Raluk softened his gaze, and walked over to Raven, taking her hand formally. He chuckled and resumed his normal tone, though hisheartbeat faster and his mind raced,"My girl, someone of your kind should have known." He released her hand and bowed low. "I am not just Keeper Raluk; I am Raluk, head spy of ministry of MAC; Magical Arts and Creatures."

All the Titans stared, dumbstruck and Raluk. Raluk chuckled again at this. "My friends! Being you are all superheroes, surely you are familiar with people who interact with such things."

"But if you are in a ministry of magic, then what are you doing in Africa?" Robin asked.

"I was born in Africa, my friend. And was delighted to find out that my assignment was located thus. There has been sightings and reports of magical creatures here and magical vibes." Raluk glanced at Beast Boy, "I'm sure one of the sightings was you, my friend? If I heard correctly, you can turn into Dragons, yes?"

Beast Boy grinned and nodded, "You bet I can!" Beast Boy blinked for a moment. "But… can you ride Dragons?"

Raluk also grinned. "It won't be my first time, if thats what you mean."

Robin half-smiled and nodded. "Good. Well, I guess there isn't anything else to do. Titans –and Raluk—let's get started. Beast Boy, you know what to do."

Beast Boy got an eager look on his face, and casted himself into a mighty Dragon. His color changedsemi-dramatically, from hisonce golden-like Bronze,to a shining Silver thatretracted the beams from the sun. Almost as if he was a mirror, some could say.The large flat-like face plating was gone, and now his face was long and slender.Though, his new protection was similarto his first, but it took the shape of his head, even bending down to cover his sharp canine teeth with which a few patrudded from his jaws. They also bended with his horns that lye back, and generally the only downside to the protection was it only covered the top half of his jaw like the old one, leaving his soft chin and partial of his throat vulnerable. Beast Boy's eyes now had a light-like glow. Infact, they _did_ glow. An ocean-like green, and had it been nighttime he would nearly light up like a Chirstmas Tree even in deep foilage. Beast Boy grinned a shot a flame skyward.

The Titans stared at Beast Boy and smiled. Him being such a simple dragon as his first morph was exhilarating, but such a wondrous morph as this was simply breath-taking.

"Beast Boy, you're beautiful." Terra said, still staring in awe his even newer appearance.

Beast Boy turned around and faced Terra, grinning wickedly, "What? You didn't think I was beautiful before?"

Terra opened her mouth to respond, but Raluk broke in.

"Right you are, Terra, was it? Anyway, he is most beautiful, I've never seen a morph so complex casted so easily, especially by such a young superhero! In my ministry, it takes years to learn, and then many months to perfect. But never, ever have I seen such a morph by anyone mortal. How do you do it, my friend?"

"Don't ask me, ask Raven." Beast Boy replied, motioning towards her.

Raven shrugged somewhat, "There was nothing to it. I supplied the reagents, and he does the rest. I'm hoping one day he can take off the amulet and simply morph into a dragon whenever he wants. The holder of this Rune may be in great danger if it is seen by the wrong eyes."

Raluk nodded in agreement. "Right you are, my girl. Perhaps, since we will have to stop for the night later today, you may show me the spell? Or possibly where to acquire the reagents? It will severely help the ministry. But if you would rather keep such a strong spell to yourself, it is understood."

Raven somewhat shrugged again, "You seem trustable. I don't see why you shouldn't have the spell. Again, it isn't very much…"

"Actually, my girl, it is very much. You are such a powerful sorcerer; it seems like little to you. Ah, what a break through this is! The ministry shall not be overlooked by those snobby, big-footed…"

"Sorry to break up this conversation, but we are burnin' daylight, y'all! Let's hit the trail, so we can stop for sleep and food." Cyborg said, enviously.

"But why would we hit the trail, friend Cyborg? Has it done something wrong?" Starfire asked, innocently.

"Its and expression, Star. It means lets get started." Robin translated.

"Oh, yes! Let us star our journey!" Starfire squealed, eagerly.

"All aboard who's comin' aboard!" Beast Boy shouted, lowering his barbarous body to the earth.

Terra got in line to board Beast Boy, and looked at his new body. She loved the shine in his eyes (Literally and metaphorically) almost as much as she loved him.

_Is that possible?_ She chuckled to herself. Though she didn't even think on the subject that she had never told him that feeling before.

- - - - -

Finally, she climbed onto Beast Boy's back and grabbed one of his large spinal spikes, preparing for lift-off.

Errr, for once nothing to say! Just got down writing and I gotta get all this put in! Please R&R!

_LuftBlood_

_(Oh, and just cause I'm tired of hearing people calling me a boy; I am a 12 year old GIRL. Hah, boy indeed, sillies...)_


	15. We're Off to See the Alk'na!

Ok, we have a little extra person this chapter. Raluk will be starring in this chapter as a group member (without actually being a group member), so when I refer to the "Titans", I refer to the actual Teen Titans and our trooper Raluk.

**Chapter 15- We're Off to See the Alk'na!**

**- - - - -**

The afternoon sun picked its way out of bleak clouds, promising a more pleasant rest of the trip. Ever since takeoff, rain came in endless downpours, flooding vacant pools and rivers, and although it was the most plentiful time of the season for the wildlife down below them, it was nothing but a nuisance for the high-flying Titans.

The Titans had been flying for about two hour's non-stop, and had had little to eat before they took off. Beast Boy trembled a little, the heavy raindrops pounding his face. Despite the promise of sun and his heavy plating, he was so close to the sky the raindrops came larger and more pain was insured. Beast Boy trembled again, and called out to the Titans through the rain,

"Dudes! I don't know about you but this rain hurts, can we land already? We got pretty far and the sun will come out soon. Can we just stop for some refuel and a break? I'm not sure I can carry yea much longer!"

Robin peered up at the quickly clearing sky, "We have traveled far, and you deserve a rest. Head down to the first patches of trees you find and we'll rest there. But, you might have to stay in this form; we are landing in the bush and we won't be long, better safe then sorry." He called back.

Beast Boy gave a dipping motion, signaling the ok. With that, he extended his long neck and sunk lower to the ground. He made it to where his long clawed feet almost skimmed the elephant grass below. Focusing his keen eyes, he noticed a patch of Acacia trees in the distance, and with a dragon grin, flattened his wings and sped onward.

Beast Boy lowered himself to the ground as the Titans filed off of him. As the last of the Titans got off of Beast Boy, he stood up once again, and shook himself as if a dog. Slow, but it sure gave off one heck of a waterfall, according to the nearby by-standers.

The rain had reduced to less than a drizzle, and Beast Boy trotted over to the Titans whom were huddled around a basic campfire. The Titans made room and he curled himself close to the cozy fire.

Cyborg leaned over and poked the dozing dragon on the back. "Don't get to comfortable there, bucko. Accordin' to Robin we're gonna be up and at 'em in fifteen minutes sharp."

Cyborg heard a deep rumble, coming from the pit of his fiery heart, which apparently was the dragon version of a moan. Beast Boy flipped over to the left, causing Robin, Raven and Cyborg to rush out of the way of the flying talons and monstrous legs, or even perhaps getting bulldozed by the mammoth body.

As Beast Boy stood up and stretched lazily, he heard a stream of complaints from the three Titans.

"Next time, please warn somebody before you nearly crush us." Raven spat, arms crossed and irritated.

Beast Boy turned his head and looked at Raven, "Oh, sorry guys. Heh, I guess I'm still gettin' used to being this big." He sunk his head and smiled sheepishly.

Just as Beast Boy finished, Starfire walked over delicately with Terra strolling next to her.

"Please, friends. The sun has come out of its bleak captivity! It is a wondrous day and surely we may start hitting the trail?"

Robin glanced at Starfire and nodded, "Star has a point. C'mon Titans, our goal is to make it by at least sundown, it would be a lot better if we did not have to spend the night out in the grassland…"

"Actual, my friend, for your own safety I insist that we spend the night on the savanna. You see, the Ahlk'na tribe is at war within the area, as I have told you. Approaching them in dusk or darkness would be a no doubt fatal mistake, for they would take it as a challenge or ambush. They would see you as an enemy, whether they looked you in the face or not. Please, for your safety I once again insist that we spend the night on the ground." Raluk broke in, suddenly. With this comment, he caught the curious eyes of the team and an intent look from their leader.

Robin was actually quite taken back. He had never given their arrival much thought, and as he learned before they left there _was_ a war going on within the area. Had Raluk not been there, he would've never given their appearance a second thought.

Robin blinked, "Actually, Raluk's right. I never realized approaching them at night would be as dangerous as Raluk described. I appreciate the help, Raluk. I don't know what would've happened had you not been here."

All the Titans-–minus Starfire—seemed to smile amusingly, being it was the first time Robin had ever admitted that someone outsmarted him.

Raluk nodded approvingly, "Good, my friend. We are in much danger as it is, and it would be foolish to make such a mistake. But, as friend Starfire has said, let us get started."

"All right, I get it. Everyone up!" Beast Boy mused, climbing shakily to his legs. (He had taken the opportunity of discussion to half-way lye down)

For the second time that day, all the Titans filed onto the massive torso. After a moment of flexing his wings, Beast Boy leaned into a pounce position, and with a mighty leap took to the skies.

- - - - -

Wow... not even one correction this chapter. Do you think other chapters were better because they had editing? Just curious, but anyway I got a nice LONG chapter next chapter, so stick around!

_LuftBlood _

_(BTW: Sorry the explanation on the story hasn't come yet. I promise it is next chapter ((and I know this because I already wrote it!)). Thanks!)_


	16. It's Not Worth It

**Chapter 16: It's Not Worth It...**

**- - - - - **

Beast Boy spread his wings to glide upon the wind for a moment, feeling the cool rush of wind on his body and keep him up as he studied his surroundings. Looking between his dangling forelegs, he yet saw rolling grasslands, peppered with animals and trees. Beast Boy grimaced and raised his head once more. To his left and right lye open grassland, but as he looked forward he thought his eyes had yet deceived him. Beast Boy beat a couple times to regain speed and folded his wings against his sides, arching his neck forward. He focused his keen eyes on the darkening horizon, and apparently cried out louder than he intended, because the slumbering group on his back suddenly snapped back to consciousness and sounded a wave of questions.

"Guys, look! I think we made it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, picking up the rhythm of his wings again as he sliced the air with his nose in a pointing motion.

Beast Boy felt bodies shift under his hide as they attempted to look past his large neck, and then shielded their eyes from the lowering golden sun in attempt to see what Beast Boy had. A few moments past, but then there was a chorus that held sighs of relief, silent thanks, and cheers of glee as they saw the slight illumination of green on the horizon, indicating the soon-to-be arrival of the Congo Basin. Beast Boy gave a great sigh, inhaling the rushing wind that made his head go light, and then feeling all pressure let go as he exhaled and it was carried with the wind behind him.

"Beast Boy," Robin called out to Beast Boy over the howling wind. "Remember to find a nice rest point for the night. Somewhere where there is food and water, within a mile of the Basin's border. We should be nearing something like that soon."

"Sure thing!" Beast Boy called back, and once again focused his eyes around the area of the horizon. To his delight, he saw a small oasis: A small watering hole with an acacia tree leaning over as if a lion protecting her young. It was just about a mile away from their destination, and Beast Boy grinned as he raced with strong senses toward the small campsite.

Arriving at the small oasis, Beast Boy banked sharply and skidded to a halt, stirring up loose dirt. Beast Boy quickly fanned it away with a pump of his wings, and then lowered himself to the earth.

Once the last foot left his step-stool leg, he rose and trotted over to the pool, ground trembling in protest. Beast Boy bent over and touched to tip of his nose to the cool, shallow waters. Parts of the group also bent down and touched their lips to the water, overjoyed to yet again have water. Beast Boy stared down at the pool again and grimaced, realizing a problem. Once the last of the first three heads left the edge of the pond, Beast Boy pressed his right paw into the heart of it, and as much as it felt good to have the coolness sweep over his palm, he was dismayed to see it only reached the top of his claws even with the spilled water. Also, his right paw barely fit into the watering hole itself. He lifted it out, dripping, due to angry protests from the rest of the group. He turned to Robin, "When are you guys gonna head out for food? I can find some water while you guys are busy."

"Roughly thirty minutes. We need time to rest up, but if you promise not to get lost again, you can go ahead now." Robin answered, slightly mocking.

Beast Boy threw his head up in the air, chin high, and swooshed his tail, straitening his body, taking a paw to his eyes and inspecting its claws as if something were wrong. "Me? Lost? Nonsense, just a simple miss-direction is all."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Well, don't get miss-directed again, for our and your sake."

"As always, captain." Beast Boy mocked, stiffening to salute.

Robin let out a _pfft_ and walked over to the small pool, ready for his turn for a drink. Beast Boy stayed on his back legs, but lifted his neck and sniffed the air, catching the scent of nearby animal herds. He frowned and focused his ears, finally hearing what he wanted: Rushing water. Beast Boy lowered himself again, leaning into a pounce position and finally hurling himself off the ground, heading South-East.

- - - - -

Beast Boy sighed contently as he laid down in the sunlight, quenched. He was hyped about tomorrow; he hasn't seen people or living conditions like this since him and his parents had gone exploring when he was a little kid.

_Go down that ally and you'll be sure to regret it, _Beast Boy mused to himself. He curled himself into a ball, planning to take a quick cat-nap before he has to get back to the Titans, but rustling in some nearby bushes caught his attention before he could do so. Beast Boy lifted his head lazily and looked around, hearing nothing but the current of the stream water and some far-off herds or flocks of animals. He decided it was nothing more than a stray herd-member or such, and quietly curled back up before drifting into a light sleep.

- - - --

Some two hours later Beast Boy awakened to the same sound he had gone to sleep with. Beast Boy groaned and got up, digging his large talons into the innocent mud as he stretched… when it sounded again. Beast Boy was a little more than curious now; he slowly made his way to the bushes. Beast Boy focused his eyes and sniffed the air...

_NO!_Beast Boy barely had time to think the word when it hit like a ton of bricks. A large, black bolt shot from the bushes and slammed into Beast Boy, sending him backwards several yards.

Beast Boy jumped up and took in a sharp breath as Malaki emerged from the foliage.

"Have a nice nap, Garfield? Oh, wait… its _Beast Boy_ now, isn't it? Surely your parents could've thought of a better name than that, wouldn't you think?" The demon mocked as slithered closer to him. "No matter. They were always _pathetic;_ your mother didn't even have the guts to kill a harmless little snake with a broom. And your father couldn't tell the difference between a plant and an animal if his career depended on it and with genes like that you will be of no competition."

Beast Boy was stunned by how much those few sentences could hurt, but restrained himself attacking to demanded answers. "I thought I killed you years ago. How did you come back?"

"Oh, Beast Boy. Didn't you recognize your attacker a month or so ago? I was hoping you would, I missed the time you, me, and Firenan would spend together." A wicked grin crossed Malaki's face, "Surely they are hard to forget."

A thousand memories flooded his mind, but the most recent stood like a beacon in the dark. Why hadn't he recognized Malaki that night? Was it dark? Was it an amulet? Was he just tired? Beast Boy didn't know, but he didn't care. He remembered Malaki and Firenan like he knew his own hand, and he wanted to rid himself of those memories that yet lived. Beast Boy reared up and roared to the skies before coming down and charging Malaki with the urge to destroy.

"So, we are playing that game, are we? Very well. Let the games begin," Malaki seemingly disappeared, and Beast Boy stopped short, surprised as he looked around desperately for the snake.

"Up here," Malaki cooed, and as Beast Boy gazed up Malaki toppled a fairly large rock right into him. Luckily, Beast Boy dodged the missile with ease and snapped up and Malaki with threatening jaws. But once again the demon disappeared, only to reappear in another location for another assault.

_I still can't touch him! _Beast boy growled to himself, panting heavily as the second blow came to the back of his head. Beast Boy was thrown farther now, and as he recovered he charged again. This time Malaki held his ground, but as the Dragon approached he merely flicked his fingers and a barrier came up, and as Beast Boy crashed with it he felt a shock run from the tip of his tail to the ends of his claws, and was again toppled backward.

_Why can't I touch him! _Beast Boy demanded himself, tucking his head under him as a shadow bolt came racing towards him. After a moment he felt nothing, but as he peeked out from under his small protection the ball resumed course and buried itself deep into his right eye, hearing it seemingly crack and sizzle as it burrowed deeper. Beast Boy cried out and retreated farther back, trying to think of a plan. Beast Boy thought of an aerial attack, but as he launched himself skyward he heard a sickening crack and he plummeted, meeting the ground in a harsh manner again. His wing was broken and he knew it, along with his awkwardly positioned foreleg.

_If I can't win, how do I get away?_ Beast Boy thought as he felt another driving pain through him. Beast Boy quickly got up and managed to swipe at him once, sending him sideways. Malaki growled and shot a beam at him, sending him once again even farther back.

"What kind of fight is this, young Beast Boy? Surely I would've expected even a _little_ more." Malaki shrugged lazily, "But what can you expect with parents like that? Even after I crashed their boat you got tutors just as bad, if you ask me. And then, after all these years as a 'superhero', you end up with a group of teenagers who expect to take on and win a battle against a real villain, when it takes nearly hours to barely defeat amateurs. Really, Beast Boy… how can you stand yourself with so much to be disappointed of and so many people that are disappointed in you?"

That did it for Beast Boy. He didn't care if he lost this battle or won it, it would be God sent if he could taste Malaki's blood upon his tongue. Beast Boy bellowed and charged vigorously, swiping furiously and aimlessly. Malaki dodged the attackers with seemingly ease, and with the flick of a clawed finger Beast Boy was hurled back again, crashing into a nearby patch of acacias. Beast Boy was barely getting up when Malaki picked him up by black magic and tossed him back again, farther and harder. Beast Boy knew it would be impossible to get up now in his condition; broken wing and foreleg, several scales missing, deep gashes and burn marks on his underbelly and chin, one eye was blind and he could taste his own salty blood in his mouth, but even with these terrible wounds Beast Boy managed to lift his head and growl threateningly as Malaki approached, looking cruelly pleased.

"Now, Garfield, I'll be sure to take care of your little girlfriend. She's to _die_ for, you know." Malaki let out a bored sigh, "Though, your friends will not take kindly to that. No matter, I'll just have to—" But Malaki was cut off by a large boulder slamming into his side, sending him flailing to the right. Beast Boy was so stunned it took him a moment before he snapped his head towards the direction where the brave assault had come from. Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat and he gasped as he saw Terra, readying more ammo to fire at the demon.

"Go!" She commanded Beast Boy, hurtling the second boulder at Malaki as he recovered and charged her. Malaki expected the blow this time a merely stumbled back a few paces, "Why you little…" He aimed and fired a large shadow bolt at Terra's neck. She cried out only once before being shot backwards, lying limp in the grass.

Beast Boy didn't believe what he just saw. His heart heaved and he breathed rapidly, hoping what he saw was merely to deceive him. To weaken him. No… no… too real… no… Terra…

Beast Boy's rage and sorrow soared with frightening heights as he charged Malaki one final time, and closed his jaws around the demon, feeling his bones crack and blood flow freely. Malaki screamed in agony and dissipated, only to reform just out of reach of Beast Boy's deadly jaws. He looked deformed and was bleeding eternally.

"We will meet again…" And he was gone.

Beast Boy tried desperately to pursue him, but his injured wing hung uselessly at his side. Even if he could become airborne, he could fly higher than the tallest mountain… beyond the atmosphere and pass the flaming Sun, but where Malaki had gone would be currently unknown. Beast Boy bellowed his frustration, shooting flame in all directions. Only when he settled down did he remember what he previously saw.

_No…._

Beast Boy slowly approached the body that lay unmoving in the tall grass. Beast Boy lay down beside her, laying his large head on her still chest, beyond tears.

- - - - -

Dun dun duuuunnnn! Is Terra dead? Is she injured? Is she dying? Stay tuned and find out! Please R&R! (FYI: Double the size chapter than usual!)

EDIT: OMG! It took FOREVER to write this chapter and it's still short! I gotta work on this more...

_LuftBlood _

_Ok, like I promised here is the 411 on the story. I'm just going to keep it straight down to the point and keepin' it simple. _

_Ok, (this is real) When Beast Boy was a little kid, his mother got chased by a cottonmouth at his home, and Beast Boy killed it by turning into a mongoose. This is the first time Beast Boy discovered he could turn into animals._

_(this is fake) The snake was really a "minion" for an even greater evil, who wanted Beast Boy for his own. Heart broken from his loss, Firenan rigs the boat that the Logans are taking out on the river, causing it to crash in hopes of killing Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan along with his parents. But, only the parents are killed in the crash, and Firenan is outraged with his failed attempt. (p.s. the boat crash was real, as well as his parents dying in it)_

_(this is real but it wasn't Firenan who did it, and I really don't know much on this part) But, Firenan finally captures Beast Boy alone (?), and corrupts him. Thinking he is bad (he's brainwashed)_

_(I know that Beast Boy breaks free but I don't know how, otherwise this is fake) Beast Boy eventually breaks free, but Firenan soon discovers his beloved snake is truly alive. His new name: Malaki. Malaki made a blood pact with demons during his time in the Underworld, and was sent back to life, now a demon himself. On the wasteland of Planet Zanzar, the two stronger forces finally seek a way to rid themselves of murder and deceiver, Beast Boy. "But do not kill the boy," Firenan had warned. "I would like to deal with him…. Personally."_


	17. It's Never too Late

**Chapter 17: It's Never too Late**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

--------------------

Raven sat back and sighed, placing a pale hand on her forehead in exhaustion, "We should know soon if the spell was a success," Raven said, out of breath, "She needs to be monitored for the next four hours or so. If she shows no symptoms of a reaction to the spell, she will live and will be awake soon after a full rest. If the spell isn't a success…" Raven paused and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, "Then I don't know what to do. We've done what we can for now, now all we have to do is wait and see what happens."

Beast Boy groaned and walked over to Terra's unconscious body, curling his large neck around her as if to protect her from dangers unknown. It _was_ a relief to see her chest steadily rise and fall again, but she wasn't out of danger yet. Raven had said the Shadow Bolt that Malaki sent did more than critically damage her neck; it had a lasting effect that was literally, --slowly and painfully--, devouring her from the inside out, poisoning what the Demonic creatures sent in could not physically eat. (Raven was also horrified to find out the same thing had happened to Beast Boy several times more during the battle, but when she sent in a small healing spell, she found out his body was able to withstand the after effect, unlike Terra's delicate human form). The spell Raven sent in was destined to overwhelm and destroy the microscopic Demonic parasites via what little Holy Power Raven possessed, but, as Raven warned, the spell might do exactly the opposite; killing Terra in nearly the same manner as the Demons. The sign would come if this happened, responding in seizure or something of that matter, and would be awake for this suffer. Raven gave Beast Boy all these warnings, saying the spell had a fifty-fifty chance of being a success.

"_I promise you'll be ok, Terra. I'm not letting you go now, not while I'm around." _Beast Boy whispered quietly into her ear, wishing he could do more to help her, or even just to hold her in her possibly final hours of life, close to his heart where she always has been.

And always will be.

Beast Boy lifted his head in confidence, but even if his large body silhouetted the golden horizon in pride and majesty, he felt like the tiniest minnow in the rolling sea, the waves resembling reality as it crashed on his tender body and sent him tumbling, wishing he could be with his family and the ones he loved, out in the calmest and warmest of waters, surrounded by friendly faces on the perfect day, but with each towering wave that plummeted on his skin, he didn't know if he became tougher or merely weaker in the battle.

Beast Boy didn't even bother trying to hide his feelings, but he was grateful as Raven walked over and placed a small hand on his shoulder-blade. Gazing up to see him, she attempted to comfort him. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Terra's breathing again and the spell seems to be working somewhat." When Raven saw her words had no effect on the trembling torso, she spoke up again. "We won't give up, Beast Boy. Don't doubt hope, just remember," Raven's eyes shifted away from Beast Boy's head and gazed forward, and nearly whispered, "_It's never too late._"

Beast Boy now adjusted his head to look down at her, his eyes gleaming with the strange mixture of hope and distress. He lowered his head even more, lining up their eyes and locking them in place. Before Raven knew it, Beast Boy reached out and delicately put his clawed paws around her and pulled Raven toward his chest, wrapping his head around her. Raven didn't attempt to move away, knowing Beast Boy needed comfort in this position. Beast Boy squeezed his eyes together to keep from more tears, which some had already trickled down and left a stained trail on his scales._ "Thank you, Raven. You've helped so much. We can save her…" _Beast Boy's voice trailed off from the whisper, finally letting her go and sat on his haunches, new-born tears now glistening in the fading sun. Beast Boy's chest rose and fell as he prepared to speak up, turning his head to look at the lowering sun, "You rest, I'll watch her until something happens." Beast Boy glanced at her one once more before once again wrapping his head around the sleeping body, saying no more and not planning to.

Raven sighed and walked over to a patch of tall grass, removing her gown and casting it on the ground before lying upon it and finally closing her eyes in a light, fearful sleep.

--------------------

"_**RAVEN!"**_

Raven bolted upright at the sound of her name echoing through the night.

It was Beast Boy.

"No…" Raven quietly cursed under her breath as she gathered up her cloak hurriedly and rushed over to where Beast Boy now stood in the moonlight, his glowing eyes darting from Raven and then Terra.

"Raven!" Beast Boy galloped over to where Raven stood frozen in the moonlight. He looked dreadfully horrified. "Raven, something's happening! She was fine for so long, and now it looks like she's having a seizure. Her body is…"

"NO!" Raven rushed right past him and kneeled down beside the body, and her eyes widened in horror to see the body move restlessly, and a single line of blood running from the open mouth.

Raven held out her hands and sent a wave of white light into Terra, and after a few restless moments Terra opened her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and the depths of her white eyes showed fear and prettification. Terra's eyes quickly shifted to Raven, pleading for help, and when they changed to Beast Boy she turned away and let a single tear fall.

"Raven, _help her!_" Beast Boy pleaded, urgently. Beast Boy's heart raced as he breathed rapidly, studying her form.

"_She's slipping away, **what do you want me to do?" **_Raven growled back, every ounce of her body straining to keep Terra alive. As momentum rose the wave became stronger and brighter, nearly blinding.

"**_SAVE HER!"_** Beast Boy roared, and with that Raven shouted and sent everything she had into the final spell; her inner half-demon, anything holy she could take hold of, her past and future, her mind and body went forward in a burst of colors, soaking into Terra.

Before Raven fully sacrificed herself, Beast Boy took her hand with his paw and also sent in everything he had; half of it went into Terra, half into Raven to keep her from ultimately killing herself. Beast Boy felt memories hit him with full force, his best-kept secrets revealed nakedly again, his inner-self and his spiritual Animal side rocketing through his head, mentally feeling himself _united_ with both Raven and Terra.

The spell seemed to go on forever, but Beast Boy was just getting started when Raven collapsed.

--------------------

The strong spell stopped short when Raven fell sideways, breaking the jumble of colored waves that evaporated into Terra's form. Beast Boy got back down on all fours and kneeled over her, "Raven… Raven are you ok? Raven?"

Beast Boy waited many moments, and Raven's pale body made no movements. He stared, disbelieving, at both bodies that laid unmoving in the rustling wind.

"No… no… no… no… no… no…" Beast Boy repeated the word until his tears stopped it, flowing freely as he hid his face in the grass.

Before more tears came, Beast Boy felt his utter sorrow turn into blinding rage. Terra tried to help Beast Boy and nearly got killed, and then Raven tried to save her and killed _both_ of them. What did he do wrong to deserve this? What did Terra do? And Raven? What did Raven and Terra do to deserve such a terrible death?

"**_NOTHING!" _**Beast Boy bellowed, staring up at the Heavens as if to earn an answer. Beast Boy let his head fall again, choking on tears.

"What are you talking about…?" Beast Boy heard a quiet voice minutes later, and turned his head suddenly behind him, ignoring the whiplash.

Beast Boy was astonished to see Raven slowly sitting up, rubbing her head with her free hand. "You're alive!" He cried, and trotted over to her as quick as he may.

"Of course, that spell was just a little too much for me." Raven mumbled, and then stopped rubbing her head and turned towards Terra. "Is she… ok?" Raven asked, worried.

Beast Boy turned his gaze downward, "I… I don't know."

Raven sat up without another word and walked towards her, kneeling on one knee to inspect her. Her eyes focused several parts of the body as she sent in minor spells, checking for a pulse or reaction. Raven frowned when the blue wave had no effect, but when she sent in the white wave she jerked backward, falling on her backside and trying to push away through the dirt, her eyes were dilated and painted horror. Raven took in a sharp breath, but quickly she hid her face and got up, brushing herself off and letting her cloak's hood fall freely down her backside again. She stopped her hands mid-brush and glanced at Beast Boy. His eyes were wide with wonder and even the slightest breath of fear at Raven's sudden reaction, "Raven, what happened?" He asked.

Raven sighed and glanced at Terra again, "Nothing, it just surprised me for a second. Beast Boy…" Raven paused and looked down, but then she lifted her head a very broad grin crossed her face, "Terra's alive."

A smile swept over Beast Boy's face immediately, letting the words soak in. All old sorrow and fury was now collected and kicked out of him like an old bag of trash as he rushed over to Raven and took her in his gigantic arms, squeezing her to the point where she had to gasp and beg for release. He laughed to the sky in his delight, and his voice tingled as he talked. "Raven, thank you! I don't think I can repay you, ever! If there's anything I can do…"

"You could start by putting me down," Raven mumbled, though she knew in her heart she was overjoyed to discover Terra lived through the ordeal, and _also_ was fascinated to discover a new power that lies within her. What else could she possess that was yet unknown to her?

"Right," Beast Boy chuckled, setting her down again. "So, now what are we gonna do with Terra?"

"She can't go back to the Titans yet, so I say take her out in the rainforest. Let her rest, and when she wakes up you can come back whenever. Besides," Raven rubbed the back of her head and a small, sheepish smile crossed her face, "You guys have some talking to do, I assume."

Beast Boy laughed a little at that, knowing what was ahead of him. "Defiantly." Beast Boy sighed contently and smiled as he looked at Terra's sleeping form, "I should probably take her now. Tell the Titans everything is ok and I should be back in a few hours if nothing happens." Beast Boy now walked over and delicately picked her up, leaning on his haunches for a more stable lift off. "Thanks again, Raven. Couldn't have done it without yeah." Beast Boy smiled once at her before rocketing skyward, heading towards the black horizon, the stars that peppered the night sky acting as a light source as he sped along.

--------------------

(A/N): Sorry that it took so long to update. Truth be told, it took two weeks to get a starting line, and then we went on vacation, but I worked on the whole chapter during the week. I did have a whole 1k plus words written, but I thought that my original ending wouldn't be good, so I'm keeping that for next chapter. And c'mon! You honestly expected me to kill Terra? Hah! I ain't about to kill off my second favorite character and break up my favorite couple, now. And for those curious, that was **not** Raven and Beast Boy fluff. If the person you loved was dying, wouldn't you look for comfort from anything nearby? Or to give thanks since she saved her? Exactly! Heh, anyway hope y'all enjoyed! And stick around for next chapter. May the R&R be with you!

LuftBlood

(P/S: I didn't do any changes to the chapter, and I know last time I didn't there ended up being multiple typos, but I did two quick scans over it and saw nothing wrong, I beg your pardon if there ended up being a fault and will get around to changing it ASAP. Thank you :D)


	18. FFSS!

**Chapter 18: Fights and Forgiveness, Strategy and Stalking!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

The day's new sunlight beamed brightly on the emerald forest below. Far-off cries of numerous animals could be heard in the mist that still hovered over the canopy… 

And the shouts of two Titans echoed through the forest.

A flock of native birds squawked and cried their protest as the two's screams continued, louder now. They took off as one, heading in a different direction from their original post in a large tree, screaming the whole way until they were out of earshot.

Down below the tree level, Beast Boy clenched his fists and ground his teeth together, attempting to suppress his evident anger.

_Why did this have to be so hard?_ He groaned to himself, standing his ground as Terra took a brave step closer to him. She had equal anger in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have interfered! I had the whole situation under control, and you just put your own self in danger by doing that. I doubt it made a difference anyway. Why, if I had gotten one more blow on Malaki I could've…"

"That's just it!" Terra snarled, cutting Beast Boy off. "You _wouldn't_ have gotten another blow on that guy! You were as good as dead when I arrived, and besides, I'm alright, aren't I?"

"Yeah, since Raven came. I hate to say it, but you were as good as dead yourself when Malaki finally ran off." Beast Boy spat back.

Terra took another step forward, her own face now only inches from Beast Boy's, though she did not answer.

"Exactly," Beast Boy stated, and started to make his way around her to the other side of the clearing, but Terra quickly stepped in front of him, cutting him off almost harshly. The anger in her eyes was growing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled, fixing her gaze directly on his. It almost made Beast Boy uneasy how deeply she can look into someone, as if she could read his mind.

Beast Boy stopped abruptly, grunting. "It means you were in no better condition than me at that point, maybe worse. What, you're taking that offensively?" He asked, gruffly.

"Frankly, yes." Terra mumbled, "You're saying that it took _multiple_ hits to not even bring you unconscious, and as 'nimble' as I am it merely took a shot, and I only lived due to Raven's help!"

Beast Boy was startled by this accusation, and put his hands up defensively. "I never said that!" He protested, but, thinking back on what he said, he did see where she got it. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's just that he… and your neck… _well…_" Beads of sweat came down Beast Boy's forehead. Actually, he _had_ no answer.

Terra let her shoulders sag and turned her back to him. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Look," Terra started, "I'm sorry for worrying you. It just worried _me_ to see you in that position. But…" Terra turned around slightly, and a glorious smile crossed her face. "I know what's goin' on here." Terra quickly turned around all the way and kissed Beast Boy's cheek, "But I'm not gonna say just yet." She turned around again mockingly, but Beast Boy had been so caught off-guard it took him a few moments before he grinned and brought her in a head lock.

The two laughed for a long time. Just taking in the moment, knowing it was just them two. As if the whole world had left them behind. The feeling was not of loneliness, but longing for what was there but had not yet come and harmony for what _was_ there. It was like magic.

Too bad the moment couldn't last but a touch longer.

The sound of falling rain sounded throughout the forest, and being the two Titans were standing in a clearing their clothes dripped water when they retreated under a large banana palm frond. Terra pushed wet hair from her face as they studied the area. Rainforest thunderstorms tended to last a while, despite their frequency.

But Beast Boy merely chuckled, "Remind me to thank Raven again once we get back to the Titans." And before Terra could ask what he meant, Beast Boy quickly morphed himself into a Dragon and trotted back to the clearing, leaving crushed plants in his path.

Terra followed after him. Beast Boy lay down in the damp grass, folded one wing to his side and brought the other one out like a roof. "My lady," Beast Boy curtsied, motioning Terra over.

Terra giggled as she sat down under the expanded wing, and to relive stress on the bone, Beast Boy brought the wing down all the way so there was just enough room by his abdomen for Terra to lean against and still stay dry.

Without another word, Beast Boy brought his head around his body and shifted to a more laying position. Terra moved with this change, and seeing Beast Boy was getting some rest she decided she might as well get what she could.

_He needs it more than you; he stayed up all night watching over **you** while **you** slept. _Terra reminded herself.

By the time Terra lay her head down gently on the body, loud snores sounded through the area. No doubt those of a Dragon.

* * *

Malaki pushed aside a large frond and focused his reptilian eyes toward the clearing. He quietly cursed to himself; that child was always in that bloody Dragon-form! 

No matter, he had dealt a pretty harsh blow on the child just days ago in that form, but the effect had sadly gone away for the time.

"Then I will go stronger this time. No more taunting the fool and his mockery. You've had your fun, Malaki, and it's time you did what you came all the way here for. Firenan is expecting you to call soon, and I plan to have the job finished by that time." Malaki quietly whispered to himself. Although the two he saw were sleeping, he wanted to stay as low as possible. No, an attack while they were sleeping would be too expected. Malaki already saw how Garfield's eyes were just barely closed, as if his sleep troubled him and was aware even unconscious.

The time will be soon. Very soon. All he needed to do was wait a little longer. No less then a day.

Malaki let the frond go and slithered back into the jungle, eyes never leaving the two Titans.

* * *

Terra blinked her sleepy eyes open to see the sun setting over the valley. She bent down and crouched out from under the yet slumbering Dragon wing and stood at the edge of the cliff. 

Their chosen camp was probably one of the most dazzling spots you can get in the Western area; It was a clearing with plentiful grass, and though the sights and sounds of a tropical rainforest covered their left, right and backside, on the 'frontal' end, stretched out before you like a map, was the lasting and lasting grasslands like back East. The golden grass was shimmering in the setting sun, which was now half-visible on the horizon before her. A small herd of giraffes walked leisurely across the border, black as night standing against the sun.

Terra was so wrapped up in the sight that she jumped when she heard the sound of shifting grass. She whirled around only to see Beast Boy shifting positions in sleep. Terra slapped her hands over her mouth to muffle the rest of her surprised scream, and when she settled down again strolled over to the still giant.

Beast Boy looked quite silly when he slept. His mouth was agape and his large tongue lay on the grass, and Terra had an urge to snap it shut to stop the obnoxious snoring, but she knew better. Making a move like that would probably startle Beast Boy if she woke him up, and just _might_ close those jaws on her by accident. Terra shuddered.

Instead, she started pushing and kicking at his left shoulder. The two had planned much earlier that day that they would travel by darkness. It was risky… _very_ risky, but the two hoped that any attacker, --both human war men or demonic creature-- would be fast asleep dead at night. Mind you, they weren't stupid. They knew that some kind of post for the tribes would be out, but they planned to stick to the ridge that plummeted down several hundreds of feet toward the grassland below. Not many good-minded tribes would place a camp there.

Terra continued to haul her whole body weight into his shoulder, but not even the slightest bit of his mass would move.

Just as she slammed herself into his body again, Terra felt his whole body move suddenly and felt herself being lifted in the air. She struggled against whatever held her captive by the end of her shirt, but amidst her kicks she suddenly faced a large scale mass.

The green face of a Dragon was but inches from her own.

Terra yelped and grimaced when Beast Boy bellowed a laugh. "Come on, Terra," He chuckled, once he finished. "What kind of sense is that? Throwing blows at a creature that weighs ten thousand pounds?" Beast Boy laughed again, "Pick on someone your own size." He teased.

Terra crossed her arms and grimaced again, "Yeah, well that big body of yours wouldn't move. It's nearly dusk, for goodness sake! We have to be awake and aware if we are going to make this risky move."

"I guess," Beast Boy agreed, setting her down again. "But we have _hours_ before we leave again. The sun is just now setting, and we planned to leave at midnight or so." A hint of complaining reached his voice.

"And we have dinner to catch, water to find, ta—"

"Shush!" Beast Boy hushed her, quickly. "No need for that."

Terra laughed, making Beast Boy smile. "I suppose you're right though," Beast Boy agreed, sighing. "Better get to work." Beast Boy stood up, "I'm not going to let you find a helpless animal to kill alone, but I am certainly not looking when you kill it."

* * *

Stars had long yet peppered the night sky by the time Beast Boy and Terra had their fill on both water and food, and as they started getting rid of all the scraps, Beast Boy shot a nervous glance at the small torso of the small rabbit Terra had had for her dinner, "Do something with it!" He begged. "I can't stand to see the poor thing." 

Terra quickly disposed of the carcass and returned to her position next to Beast Boy. She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

There was silence for a long time, but suddenly Beast Boy pointed toward the night sky. "Look! It's the star _Draco._" He laughed, "I actually know what that means. It means _Dragon_."

Terra giggled. She loved him for that. That sense of humor, who couldn't resist it?

All of a sudden, Terra stopped poking a small stick into the dirt. She thought about those first three words: _She loved him_.

Terra couldn't help but smile at the thought.

* * *

(A/N): Don't kill me! I know it took nearly two months only to get this sad-excuse-for-a-chapter in, but I slavered hours over it, and it took forever to finally get it. 

I wanted to write more SO bad, but once I wrote that sentence I knew that's where the chapter was going to end. Period.

Also, about the part where Beast Boy cut Terra off so quickly, that was me just poking fun at the story. I know what it was going to say, but it's defiantly not going to be mentioned…

Don't kill me for this either! I was actually **thinking** about just keeping the Teen Titans in Africa for the rest of the story. I can't keep on thinking of notes and such, and Malaki is so close to just keep throwing him back like that again and again! The story would lose a lot of mojo. Meh, I am thinking about it. Again, sorry for the short chapter and long wait, but I'm working on the next chapter now! Promise!

Also: BAH! Bad chapter name. I had one called "Fights, Make-Ups and Sneak-Ups!", but I excluded the final one until next chapter. Meh, well.

I command thee to R&R! BE GONE WITH YE!

(Just kidding!)

LuftBlood

(P/S: Again, I did not have time to look over this chapter for typos. I did a quick couple scans and didn't see anything, but if there is forgive me! I gotta work on it a little. Thanks!)


	19. Bungle in the Jungle

**Chapter 19: Bungle in the Jungle**

**Disclaimer: I do not on ze Teen Titans.**

* * *

Terra hurriedly tried to wake Beast Boy in the depth of night. Terra luckily had had enough rest and stayed up to make sure they started out on time, but right now she was having difficulty waking him. 

"Beast Boy, wake up! It's almost twelve and we need to be moving if we want to make it out on time or alive!" Terra whispered while still shaking the slumbering form, but all she got in response was a groan.

Terra sighed. What could she do to get him up?

She sat and pondered it for a moment, but it wasn't too long until she thought of something.

"Okay, then I guess I'll just have to leave you here with all the lions that are just looking for a nice, fresh human boy to eat." Terra paused for a moment and had to suppress a giggle as she added; "And with you gone, I get to have anyone I want to myself. Aqualad, Speedy maybe…"

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open in an instant, "No way are you going out with them! I'm up, I'm up!"

Terra laughed and stood back up again, taking Beast Boy's hand and helping him up onto his wobbling legs. Beast Boy shook his head to ruffle his hair, "Alright, off we go then?" He asked.

"I guess so," Terra replied, possibly unsure. Both their gazes seemed to linger to the boundary. You could barely see it in the pitch of night, and who knows who might miss-step and fall off? No, that's not a danger, both Titans can fly… but what if there is a protruding rock? Actually, even for two life-long superheroes, there were _many_ basic dangers that could put either one in peril.

Apparently both Terra and Beast Boy had that similar thought in their head on what they might encounter, and it took many uneasy moments of silence before Terra stepped over and took Beast Boy's hand.

"Never lose each other," She told him, "If we get separated once in this darkness we are both in serious trouble." Terra took a deep breath, as if stalling for the inevitable. Why was she so frightened to move on? Was Beast Boy feeling the same way?

Actually, Beast Boy was thinking the same. He felt an odd sensation something was going to happen, but what?

Beast Boy scowled to himself, nothing was going to happen! Just a quick hour trip or so through the jungle and they would be back at camp, the Titans and Raluk waiting for them. Nothing to worry about!

Though despite this small confidence, both seemed to squeeze each other's hand tighter as they took their first step forward, swallowed into the unforgiving depths of night.

* * *

Terra gingerly made her way over a large root of an elephant ear tree, and gripped her hand tighter when she felt Beast Boy stumble over it. 

She turned around toward him, never unlocking her grip, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Although it was near impossible to see in this darkness, she was close enough to see him nod feebly. They made their way on.

Terra bent over a low hanging branch and stood at the base of a large hill. You could not see its peak, enveloped in the blackness, but she knew it was no mountain. From what Beast Boy had told her, they were located at the foothills of the rainforest, near its border.

Terra began to ascend up the hill, but apparently the hill was larger than she originally thought. But, when they finally did arrive at its peak, from what she could see, nothing but rainforest surrounded the twosome on all sides, besides their left which was cliff. She heard a soft groan from behind her.

"Couldn't we just fly?" Beast Boy complained, "We could get there in minutes! We are making this way harder than it has to be."

"Beast Boy, there are people here who have gone back generations and stayed to the same traditions. If you went into Dragon form, a scout may spot us and think some prophecy has come true. And that could be a problem."

Beast Boy groaned again, "If you say so, but I…"

Just then, the sound of foliage being trampled sounded nearby. Terra quickly put a hand over his mouth and stood very quiet, eyes darting in all directions.

"What was that?" Terra whispered, very quietly.

"Probably just an animal or something," Beast Boy replied, removing her hand from his mouth carefully. "But this is still creepy."

Terra nodded, but whether he saw her or not didn't matter. Silence once again settled like a warm blanket over the forest, though not nearly as welcoming. Terra relaxed again, but always kept her guard up as the two made their way quickly but quietly from the hill's peak.

* * *

Malaki stumbled over a medium sized rock and threw out his stubby hands to catch himself, and he cursed under his breath as it made more sound than he originally intended. Malaki watched as the two Titans he followed stopped suddenly, and the girl's eyes passed over him several times. Luckily, his hide blended perfectly with the surrounding blackness, though he has to shut his eyes to keep the girl from seeing their bright pouring flame. 

Malaki let himself breath again as the two scurried down the hillside, and he quickly collected himself and followed after them. Along the way, he nearly stumbled over several more roots and stones. Stupid idea! Stupid, stupid, stupid! He had perfect night vision, but he had to keep up with the teen's pace but keep his distant, but at the same time keep quiet as a mouse. Not an easy task.

Malaki continued his way through the thick foliage. As he moved forward, he began to think how he would handle his assault. What did he have that could help him against two superheroes? Surely they weren't _too_ hard; Malaki had had much more years of experience than those two.

Malaki felt his utility belt blindly draped over his shoulder and around his waist. Slumber Sand… no. Retractor beam… no. Laser… no.

Malaki continued to finger his belt, until his rough claws ran over one item. Malaki grabbed its hilt and held it up. A hand gun.

The small gun's barrel shimmered in the moonlight. The weapon was so small and very basic compared to his high-tech laser guns or beams, and yet this probably inflicted the worst damage. He was now glad Firenan demanded he carry one at all times.

Malaki fingered the trigger in pleasure. He knew what was to come in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Terra slowed her pace as they traveled farther from the hill, and behind her she could hear Beast Boy's anxious breathing hard and loud. She herself was trying to muffle her constant pants. 

Since their retreat, neither Beast Boy nor Terra had heard anything abnormal aside from their own tip-toeing footsteps, and seemingly very loud heartbeats. Maybe they had lost whatever had caused that sound… or maybe it was just them in the first place?

What made Terra frightened was that she knew she was wrong. It wasn't them who made the sound… so what was it?

Beast Boy drove her out of her thoughts, "Terra, do you hear something?"

Terra stopped in her tracks and listened very closely, then slowly shook her head. "I don't hear anything… what did it sound like?"

"It sounded like footsteps, Terra. I really think we are being followed by someone, and I think we better get back to the Titans." Beast Boy's whispered back to her, worriedly.

This made a chill travel down Terra's spine. Suppose Beast Boy really did hear something? "Let's fly. If you're right than we are both in danger. C'mon…" But Terra stopped herself when she heard a faint clicking sound. Terra suddenly felt very weak at the knees.

"Oh, leaving already? But I just got here… and the fun has just begun." Malaki hissed as he emerged from the shadows of the forest, holding his loaded gun up.

Terra and Beast Boy were horrified. In all their times as a superhero, they have never been threatened personally with a gun.

Malaki let a terrible grin cross his face at the two's reaction, "You like it? I have always wondered what use it could serve… and I guess to first bullet goes to _you_, Garfield. You should be honored."

"If you want to kill me, then you have to fight me first!" Beast Boy cried as he lunged himself at Malaki. Terra followed immediately.

Malaki was a little taken back that the two had attempted to fight him, even though it was slightly expected.

Malaki held the gun back as he took the first blows from the boy and girl. Garfield as a tiger continued to swipe at his exposed chest and came dangerously close to his face, while the girl threw rocks of all sizes at his stomach and head.

"Your blows are pointless, Titans. Now, if you will, say goodbye to your green friend." Malaki snarled, and pointed the gun straight at Beast Boy.

The two's blows became desperate at this point. Beast Boy swiped harder and faster, but it seemed to do little. Just as Malaki placed his rotted finger on the trigger, Terra threw her largest rock at Malaki's head.

The blow was intended to either nock Malaki unconscious, or throw him off balance. She succeeded at throwing him off balance, but she was too late. Malaki had already fired off the shot, but at the same time she had knocked him on the side of the head. The gun flew, and in random tumbles it horrifically pointed to a different victim.

Beast Boy froze as he saw from the corner of his eye that Terra had fallen to the ground, and lay unmoving. Before Beast Boy had a chance to think about it, Malaki suddenly threw the side of the gun at the side of the head. Beast Boy was unconscious upon impact, but he knew very well what had just happened.

* * *

Malaki was stunned by whom the bullet had hit. He had meant to just kill the boy, and retreat from the girl… but he knew Garfield has… _had_ very strong feelings for her. And now that she was dead, he was terribly vulnerable. Funny how when things don't go the way you planned, they all turn out better. 

Malaki slung the unconscious boy over his shoulder. The Temple of the Forsaken is where he had to go next. Firenan and Malaki used to live there before moving to Zanzar. He had not been there in ages, but he remembered it's location as if he had never left.

Malaki did not know why he didn't just kill the boy on the spot, but he eventually decided to make him suffer as he did. Malaki had an alliance with the Demonic unknown, and if he did the ritual just right he could sell the boy's worthless soul to those bloodthirsty Demons. Malaki let himself chuckle slightly at remembering he himself was still a Demon.

It would not be long before Malaki reached the Temple of the Forsaken, but he moved faster as the first hints of daybreak shown in the lightening sky.

* * *

**Okay, so yeah it took another long time to update! I wasn't too pleased with how it came out, but ah well. YES, I did that to Terra AGAIN, but don't hurt me (:hides behind desk:)**

**Anyway, my apologies for the other chapter with the Draco thing. I looked it up myself and even I forgot to put it as a constellation!**

**Please continue reading! I am HOPIING it gets better in the final chapters of this story!**

**(20 words from 2,000 total this chapter :X)**

**Zomg R+R equalsBRILLIANCE! Do it now! It's genius!**

**LuftBlood**

**(No time what-so-ever to check for typos. Forgive me!)**


	20. Hidden Enemies

**Chapter 20: Hidden Enemies**

**Disclaimer: I do not on ze Teen Titans.**

* * *

Robin pushed harder through the thick foliage, and as much as he wanted to speed up and get more ground, he could hear his tired party moving sluggishly behind him. Robin called out again; "Beast Boy! Terra?" 

Robin halted and turned to face his group. They all had downward glances, even spirited Starfire kept her lonely gaze on the dirt ground. But with the sudden stop they all cast their gazes upward again. Every group member, including Raluk, seemed distressed and tired. Ever since the telling of events by Raven the night of her return the group had been disheartened, and worry now started to set in even more as Beast Boy and Terra had been missing for two days.

"Come on," Robin urged, "They have to be out here somewhere. Are you just willing to leave them to starve or get lost? Maybe even get captured?" The group did not answer, but at the accusation they once again glanced down. "Well, I'm not." Robin answered confidently. "We _will_ find Beast Boy and Terra _alive_," Robin paused for an uneasy moment, "But uninjured I don't know."

Without another word, Robin turned around and pressed onward. He cast his flashlight in all directions, and once his beam settled in front of him again, he was startled when he saw an impala scurry out of the bright beam. Robin shook his head and took another step into the night, calling restlessly.

"Beast Boy? Terra? Can you hear me...?"

* * *

"_Beast Boy... Terra... Are you there...?"_

Terra's eyes fluttered open slowly at the sound of her name. Who was calling her this deep in the forest? Or was she dreaming? As Terra began to push herself off the hard ground, she knew she wasn't dreaming when she heard the voice call again, louder and more clear this time.

"Beast Boy? Terra? One of you, answer me!"

Terra struggled to grab hold of her voice, and even when she did it was raw and rasp. "Robin? Is that you? Hello? It's Terra, I-I'm over here...!" Her voice rang out weak, but she could only pray Robin was close enough to hear.

Silence hung steadily in the air for a moment, and Terra listened intently for a hoped response.

"Terra? Terra, is that you?" Robin's voice called out after what seemed like an eternity.

Terra's voice was stronger now, knowing she was no longer alone. "Robin! Yes, it's Terra. Come to me! I-I'm by the cliff... but be careful!"

"I'm coming, Terra! The rest of the Titans are with me! Stay where you are, we will be there in a minute!"

Terra didn't bother to respond, none was needed. For a fleeting moment, when Robin said 'the rest of the Titans', she hoped that included Beast Boy. But, maybe he thought Beast Boy was with her? Only she knew what had happened. The Titans had to get here quick if they wanted to catch up with Malaki in time.

Terra stopped and thought for a moment... In time for what?

* * *

The moment Robin had made contact with Terra, he took off in a sprint, following the direction of her voice. To his delight, he could also hear his party take off in hopes of finding their lost teammates. 

As Robin charged harder and faster through the forest, he began to wonder why Beast Boy had not answered. Usually, he would be desperate to get out of a situation like this. Maybe he was sleeping... maybe.

Robin was shaken from his thoughts as he stumbled over a root. Before Starfire could help him, he pushed himself off the ground and sprang forward again. He was determined to find them.

The party skidded to a stop as they reached the drop off, a plummet from the rainforest into the grassland, a good seven hundred feet or so. Terra was along this border somewhere, but he was questioning which direction. "Marco!" He cried, and motioned for his party to stay quiet.

"Polo!" Terra's voice replied, stronger than ever. That was an old tactic used by the Titans in distressing moments when one was lost, he was thankful Terra still remembered.

Robin continued on his sprint toward her voice. She sounded close by.

* * *

Terra watched Robin and the Titans approach her, but as much as she wanted to believe she saw Beast Boy, she faced the sad truth that she did not. Terra ran up to greet the small group. 

Starfire almost immediately scooped Terra up in her strong arms, but she welcomed the feeling of safety. When Starfire let go, she chimed; "Friend Terra! We were most worried for you and Beast Boy, but are now most joyous to see you safe." Starfire paused, and her large grin was wiped from her face, "But... where _is_ Friend Beast Boy?"

The rest of the group noticed this, too, and approached them. "Terra," Robin began. He sounded concerned. "Where is Beast Boy? Did something happen?"

Terra shook her head in sorrow and looked down, "Yes..." She stammered, "T-There was an ambush... and that _thing_ took him away." Terra now looked up again, a small pool of tears shimmering in the first tints of light. "I don't know where they went, but the thing, Malaki, threatened us with a gun. He tried to shoot at Beast Boy and missed... luckily."

"But not so lucky for you," Robin said, and Terra gave him a questioning look, "Your arm..."

Terra quickly glanced down at her arms, and noticed her right arm had a large gash in it. She quickly gasped and hid it with her left hand. The pain and shock from the bullet must've been what knocked her out, before she even knew it. Why hadn't she recognized it earlier?

Robin carefully reached for his wrap in his belt, and motioned for Cyborg to come over. He was better at this kind of thing than Robin was.

Cyborg nodded and took the bandage from Robin and walked over to Terra. Before he put on the bandage, he looked over the wound. "Robin, we need some ointment. The wound got infected from the dirt pretty badly." Cyborg informed.

Robin nodded and plucked a small container from is belt and handed it over to Cyborg. He smeared a large amount over the edge of the band, which was where it was going over the cut. As Cyborg gingerly placed the wrap on the open wound, Terra winced as the ointment stung the open flesh, but suppressed a cry.

Cyborg stood back and motioned 'okay' to Robin. Robin nodded, and approached Terra.

"You okay?" He asked, he noticed her whimpering and straining to keep from showing her pain. Terra looked up from her arm and bit her lower lip, nodding.

"Sorry," Robin apologized, sheepishly, "I guess I should've warned you that stuff would hurt."

"That might've helped... kind of." Terra chuckled, still clutching her bandage in hope of numbing the pain.

Robin changed his expression back to seriousness, "Terra, what exactly happened the night the ambush came? Once we find out details, we will locate Beast Boy through our communicators."

Terra nodded. She wanted to get away from here, where Beast Boy had been taken and nearly murdered, and her gaze would sometimes linger to the markings in the ground where Terra and Beast Boy had fought the creature. Not only was it the haunting memories, but she wanted to find him... fast.

So without another word, Terra began to tell exactly what happened. In as much detail and little time as possible.

* * *

Malaki roughly tossed Beast Boy into the damp cell and hastily looked the door behind him. He studied the rusty chains as if they would flee from their grip on the spot, until finally he seemed satisfied. Malaki grunted and began to make his way to the dungeon's entrance. 

Malaki strolled down the hall at a leisurely pace, and let his gaze wander into each of the empty cells. Each of the cramped spaces contained a mucked tomb, holding the rotted corpses of those murdered at either the hands of himself or Firenan. Malaki smirked; he had not had a good murder in centuries.

Malaki continued on his way, without realizing he had begun to tap his claws to his scales in rhythm to the dripping water. He growled and clenched his claws in a fist.

Malaki hauled the steel door open and slithered over the base of the stairs. He looked over the spiraling steps in disgust; when you have no legs you bloody hate these things! Malaki sighed anyway, and began to hobble up the long steps, the whole way grasping the handrail.

Malaki made it to the top of the inclination within a minute, and kneeled over, for what he could, and gasped for air. As he continued to re-compose himself, Malaki finally threw a punch at the wall. He was angry that a simple thing like a flight of stairs made him weak.

Malaki growled something under his breath, until finally standing upright and continuing down the torch-lite hallway. He had a job to do, and he was starting to have a change of plans.

* * *

"_Beast Boy... do you read? Beast Boy... it's Robin, answer me!"_

Beast Boy heard a male's voice echo somewhere nearby, but it sounded so faint. He twisted and groaned... where was he?

"_Beast Boy! Can you hear me? Us? Please, answer..."_

Now a female's voice rang through his ears, it sounded so familiar. He struggled to escape from blackness that enveloped him. Why couldn't he get up? It was an odd sensation, and he felt chills shiver down his spine and tickle his finger-tips. It was as if a pair of cold hands grasped him and would not release. He fought harder.

At this point, a volley of different voices sounded. Deep... light... determined... soft... all different kinds called his name relentlessly. He wanted nothing more than to escape from this black prison and call back to whoever begged so desperately.

Finally, Beast Boy's eyes shot open. He gasped with a ragged breath and sat up roughly. His neck and face were damp with perspiration, be he kept as quiet as possible, wanting to hear the voices again.

After what seemed like forever, a final male voice called. It was Robin.

"Beast Boy, if you can hear us, we are on our way. The Titans, we are coming. Just hold on..."

Beast Boy grabbed frantically for his communicator, and he held it with trembling hands.

"Robin! I-It's Beast Boy! Can you hear me?" His voice shook as he pleaded in to the device.

The reply came almost instantly. "Beast Boy, you can hear us! Look, we can't talk long... but we are coming! We have your coordinates and we are almost there. Don't do anything... everyone is with us." There was a pause, and talking could be heard in the background. His leader's voice said what he wanted to hear more than anything in the world; "And Terra is alive." With that, Robin had shut off his communicator.

Beast Boy nearly drop his blank communicator, for his limbs went numb and weak. _She was alive._

Beast Boy wanted to jump from his spot on the floor and cry with joy, dance or anything that could express his feelings, but he reluctantly forced himself to keep quiet. After hooking his communicator back onto his belt, he gazed up at where his only source of light drifted from: A lone, barred window. It was no longer than a foot and no taller than half a foot, but it would do. He stood up and strolled over, but found it high above his reach, just before the ceiling.

Beast Boy morphed into a kangaroo and leaped to the caged window, gripping the bars with his paws before quickly morphing back into a human state. He pulled himself up with all his strength and looked out.

It was lush and green, so he was obviously still in the rainforest, but it was impossible to tell how far he was from where they were originally attacked. He also noticed the window was at ground level, so this cell was underground... or wherever he was.

Beast Boy let go and dropped back down to the ground with a _thud_, splashing a shallow puddle of collected leak-water. He made a disgusted face and stepped out of the muck.

Beast Boy now strolled over to a large, square object, placed in the right corner of the cell. He knocked on it with his gloved hand. It was made of hard cement and hollow, so was there something in it?

This time, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and attempted to lift the top with all his might, but it seemed closed shut from years of being untouched. He tried again, harder this time, and finally opened it with a _crack_. He pulled the cement lid off all the way and set it gingerly aside before peering into the container.

Beast Boy's eyes bulged. He yelped and sprang backwards, tripping over the lid. He was thrown down and landed roughly on the slimy floor.

Back in human form, Beast Boy's hair stood on-end and his heart raced at a rapid beat. He carefully stood back up again, and moved cautiously toward to agape box.

He found out that the cement container was really a tomb, and in it lay the rotted corpse of some un-identified man. Unlike some people, this person did not look at peace during his death. His gored eyes were wide with terror, and his pale form was stiff and paralyzed. What had happened to him?

Beast Boy shivered; was he going to face the same torment?

He quickly brushed the thoughts from his mind. Beast Boy once again morphed into a gorilla and grabbed the large lid once again. He looked away as he placed the top back onto the tomb.

Beast Boy backed away and headed toward to far side of the small cell, and huddled in it's damp corner. He was tired, but could not sleep. The Titans could be here soon, and even if they weren't he was too terrified to leave himself so vulnerable.

Beast Boy gazed out at the brilliant sunlight and leaned back, but even in the sight of the outside world's beauty, thoughts of the dead man, his fate, the Titan's fate, and Malaki haunted him and prevented him to think of anything else.

* * *

Robin re-checked his coordinates for the third time in ten minutes, then returned his attention to the journey. They were probably a five minute walk from Beast Boy. 

Raluk quickened his steps until he was alongside Robin. "Rafiki, I fear for this journey. Are you sure this is such a good idea? You know I am in the magic business, and I have dealt with Malaki and his master, Firenan, before. I do not think you can handle them with just this team. Perhaps I could..."

"Malaki," Robin cut him off, turning his masked gaze on him but never slowing a step. "A Titan is there, and in trouble. I don't care if we can't handle, we will get him back." He paused and looked at him harder, "Though if you don't want to come, feel free to leave. You have helped us a lot on this mission, and unless you would rather fight I suggest you leave before you get hurt."

"I appreciate the concern, Robin, but I must go with you. Your leader skills are top-notch if you risk so much for your omega, and I will do everything I can to help you get him back I was merely wondering if you would rather call for backup." Raluk answered.

Robin nodded, "Thanks, Raluk, but I think we better go alone. It might be too late if we wait for them." Robin turned his head around to look in front of him again, "And anyway, I was hoping you would say that. We need all the help we can get."

Raluk fell back behind the rest of the group. He raised an eyebrow and continued onward.

**

* * *

****Mmm, here we are. What I considered the climax of the story, and I am excited! I have waited twenty chapters for this upcoming one to two chapters only, so I am going to put everything I have in these final chapters. **

Anyway, back to this chapter. This was actually cut shorter than I assumed, but if I left it here it didn't give me my usual trouble of starting the next chapter. I am not too proud of how this one came out... but I had a lot going on this week... including the end of school! Chapters should be updated quicker since I have so much writing time, but I am leasing a horse for the summer and that takes away a lot of the time. Blah, it should speed up regardless.

Also, that ordeal where Beast Boy couldn't exactly wake up and had to fight himself to get up, yeah it was a ghost. Just a snip-it to clear up some stuff.

Apparently the 'demand' tactic didn't work so well with R&R, so I shall try a new one!

Pwwwweeeeaaaasssseeee? (:puppy dog eyes:)

-LuftBlood


	21. An Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 21: An Uninvited Guest**

**Disclaimer: I do not on the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Malaki paced around the perimeter of the large throne room. He was thinking of a way to break it to Firenan that he disobeyed his direct orders, but nothing had gone wrong! Right? He had successfully captured they boy, managed to shake the rest of the Titans off his trail, and even murdered one in the process! Surely, if you looked pass the exterior, he had done nothing wrong, and in fact made their job a lot easier. Firenan is a reasonable guy, surely he can see the greater good in this story.

Malaki approached the altar in the center of the room for probably the fifth time, but now he was not backing down. As he grasped a handful of summoning dust, he could feel his alight eyes growing dimmer and dimmer. Malaki was more surprised than angry that fear was griping at him before the confession had even begun. He shook his snake-like head and tossed the golden dust into the purple flames before he had time to hesitate. He watched solemnly as the flames swallowed them up without a spew of protestant smoke.

Malaki fiddled nervously at his claws as he watched a shady form appear above the fire. It finally took shape of Firenan, sitting patiently upon his throne.

"I am pleased to see you have contacted me, Malaki. What is the news? Have you obtained food?" Firenan questioned.

"Aye, sir. What was wanted done, has been done." Malaki did his best to keep a straight face as he added, "Has the plague lessened any since my departure, my lord?"

Firenan looked him over almost suspiciously, "From what we have seen, there _was_ no plague, Malaki. Perhaps... there were a few rotted vegetables, but no plague."

Malaki twitched his tail nervously, "Perhaps, and if so than it is my fault. Deep apologizes, lord Firenan."

"It is of no matter. Collect what you can, regardless, and be on your way back within a week. We have much business to be done about the boy."

Malaki grunted, "Lord, about the boy. You see... I met him on my 'travels', and he was pathetically vulnerable at the time. I fought him, and now he is my prisoner." Malaki grinned wickedly, "And you see, not only have I obtained the boy, but I have caused his group to become lost in the jungle, and even managed to murder his girlfriend."

"Did I not tell you to leave the boy **_alone_** before your departure!" Firenan roared.

"A-Aye sir, but..."

"But _nothing_! I should come down there and murder you on the spot for deceiving me! This whole plague thing, it was a scam to get to the boy, wasn't it? To kill him, but then you thought of your own _pathetic _life, and instead brought him alive, and give him to me as a _gift?_" Firenan's shouts echoed through the empty chamber, and Malaki had a feeling his eyes no longer poured even the slightest lick of flame.

"Your crimes will be severely punished, Malaki, and you will be lucky to come with your life." He spat. "I am on my way to acquire the boy, and he better not have so much as a mark on him." With that, Firenan broke communication

* * *

Beast Boy had not been sitting down long when shouts rang from above him. He recognized the voice instantly: Firenan. Was he here?

He got up cautiously and took hold of the rusted bars and flicked his ears to try and make out the words. Beast Boy failed at this, but he could tell Firenan was _very_ angry about something.

As Beast Boy attempted to focus his keen ears more, there was a sudden _clang_ of metal at the back of the cell. Beast Boy whipped around so quickly it hurt, and noticed his small window was lying on the floor. Looking through the agape space, was Robin. He was grimacing at the loud sound, but when he noticed Beast Boy looking at him he grinned. "Time for a jail break, if you ask me." He whispered.

Beast Boy nearly laughed out loud at the sight of his leader, but grinned back and morphed into a small hummingbird. Robin moved out of the way as he flew through the tiny space and out into the rainforest.

After changing back into his human state, Beast Boy immediately took Terra in his arms and squeezed her. "I thought you were dead... again!" He cried, and Terra chuckled while hugging back, "And I thought that bug had warped you to some other planet!"

After they both laughed a little, they just sat there in each others arms. Barely taking notice that Cyborg made mocking motions at the two. He finally nudged Beast Boy in the arm and joked, "Yo BB, we know you're happy to see your girlfriend and all, but can y'all please get your 'groove' on somewhere else? We have a mission to complete!"

Beast Boy immediately glared at Cyborg, and Terra did too. Beast Boy finally let go and looked at Terra, blushing. She smile and glanced away, blushing also.

"Mission? Aren't we like... running away from this dude or something?" Beast Boy asked. He didn't like the idea of meeting up with Malaki again, and _especially_ not Firenan.

"We decided that we can't just leave these guys to whatever they plan on doing in the future. I know you may not like it, Beast Boy, but we have to go back and destroy Malaki." Robin informed.

"But it's not just Malaki! It's his master too, Firenan. They are planning something, I think. Can't we just get away?" Beast Boy whimpered.

"We can't just let a villain get away. It threatens not only your life, Beast Boy, but even the rest of the Titan's. Think about Terra," Robin pointed out, "She was nearly murdered, _only_ because she was linked so closely to you."

Beast Boy looked down guiltily and refused to meet Terra's gaze, "True... but what are we gonna do? Do we have a plan?"

"I do..." A voice spoke up, and suddenly a cage shot up from under all six of the Titans, trapping them. Electricity flowed through the flooring, roof, and bars of the small trap.

"Raluk!" Robin cried, recovering from the surprise entrapment. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Ah, Robin, are you really that stupid?" Raluk asked, calmly, "I am trapping you here for Malaki. You know, he doesn't like it when his prisoners escape before the fun begins."

"You betrayed us! You were working for Malaki the whole time... all this was a set up!" Robin shouted, but Raluk merely smirked.

"Gee, are you the brains of the group?" He mocked, earning a growl from Robin.

"Titans, GO!" Robin cried, pointing at Raluk, and aiming his own bird-a-rangs.

Starfire was the first to ready her ammo, and just as her hands started to glow green, she fell to her knees with a gasp.

"My powers... have they vanished?" Starfire questioned, looking at her hands. She tried again and again to summon a Starbolt, but nothing came. Robin immediately turned and glared at Raluk, "What have you done to her?" He growled, dropping his two missiles on the ground. The fierce gazes of the rest of the team followed.

"Why, nothing at all. You see, this cage was specially designed to prevent any use of power. And although you yourself have no 'power', it is impossible for one of your projectiles to even escape the cage. The space between each bar is impossibly small, and even if you managed to throw one, you will more than defiantly electrocute yourself trying." Raluk smirked, and approached the cage at this point. "And this cage has enough watts to leave you just barely alive."

"That's impossible to do... this cage is not capable of doing something like that. It's just electrified bars." Raven spat.

"Ah, but my dear. It is _magic_," Raluk said, reaching through the bars, unharmed, and taking her chin in his hand. She roughly knocked it away, and Raluk pulled it back and glared at her. "Perhaps I could still get that Dragon spell sometime, sweety?" He cooed, and mockingly turned his back and strolled around the cage.

"Shut your mouth, Raluk, before you get yourself into more danger." Raven spat back.

"Oh, so we got a feisty one, eh?" Raluk smiled, ignoring the glare he earned from Raven, and once again head to front of the cage. "Malaki will be here shortly, and he will be pleased to see more prisoners." As Raluk turned his back and slowly started to make his way towards the corner of the temple, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And don't go making any stupid escape plans. Malaki and I, we don't like our meat _roasted._"

* * *

**Cannibalism O.O**

**Okay, so about this chapter:**

**Right from the start, I had originally planned Raluk to betray the Titans. The positioning of his hut just off the Titan's camp was planned buy Raluk and Malaki, and although the plan didn't go quite as they thought, it worked out for the better (at least for the bad guys anyway!). Apparently, Firenan wasn't too pleased that Malaki faked everything and came down to Earth to do exactly what Firenan told him _not_ to! Poor Malaki, suffer the wrath of your master!**

**Sorry for the long update, AGAIN! I decided to pick up on my fan art (:eyes shoot nervously down to the piles of paper just to her right:), and that kind of slowed me down. Also, every time I sat at the computer and told myself to write this chapter, my brain just said: "Nope! Not gonna happen."**

**Chapter went shorter than usual again (:cry:), only 1500 words! I was actually getting better with the length of my chapters and now there is a tiny one again (:cries more:)... I keep on deciding to stop at a certain place and in the long run I regret it!**

**What will Firenan do to Malaki! What will Malaki do to the Titans! How will the Titans escape! Why am I asking YOU all these questions!**

**The final chapters of this story need love! R&R and give them that love (:smile:)**

**-LuftBlood **


End file.
